Devil With Blue Eyes
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU/AH. Damon Salvatore. Handsome. Rich. Playboy. And in danger of losing his fortune if he doesn't marry by 25. Enter the sweet Elena Gilbert who refuses to fall for his charm. Katherine Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson were just friends with benefits. Neither of them expected to be parents overnight. Delena. Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

_One_

One year and three months ago. . .

Twenty three Elena Gilbert tapped her foot in nervousness as she looked at the silver clock that was pinned on the wall and glancing back at her. He was late. She stared at the middle age secretary behind the desk as if trying to remind her that she was still here, but the secretary paid her no attention.

Elena sighed as she glanced at her reflection, she was a tall, slim girl with long, straight chocolate brown hair and big brown doe eyes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a light, baby blue top to her job interview that should have started fifteen minutes ago.

Elena had previously worked as a secretary at a small middle school, but when the school was closed down she needed to find a new job before the bills started piling up and that's how she found herself on a bright Monday morning waiting in the main building of S & M Co. (Salvatore and Mikaelson) located in the middle of Manhattan, New York.

By this point everyone had heard of S & M the company specialized in providing one of the most well-known department stores across the United States, they were basically swimming in money and now Elena couldn't believing that she was interviewing for the assistant position for the CEO of the company, Damon Salvatore.

The secretary finally looked up, half forgetting that Elena was still there. "Mr. Salvatore will see you now, please knock."

Elena forced a smile. "Of course." How old did she think she was? Elena positioned herself in front of the glass doors and knocked even though the doors were see through.

"Come on in," a deep voice said causing a chill to go down Elena's spine as she opened the door.

Elena stepped inside and looked around the pristine office, not a hair out of place and decorated in shades of black, gray, and silver. A handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes stared back at her with curiosity that made her almost stumble forward. "Please come on, Miss-"

"Gilbert." Elena said trying to keep her voice steady. She was expecting a fifty year old man, not a man that seemed only to be a few years older than her. "Elena Gilbert, thank you so much for meeting me Mr. Sal-"

"Please sit down," Damon cut her off. "I really don't have much time."

His rudeness stung, but since Elena didn't really have a lot of options she sat down and stared at her potential boss. Damon pointed a silver pen in her direction. "So Miss Gilbert, let's get straight to the point-what qualities do you possess that will make you the perfect assistant?"

Elena sat straight up. "Well, my last job was being a secretary so I have experience in the work force. I am very organized, punctual-"

"What's your favorite place?" Damon interrupted again as he peered at her. "Italy maybe? You look like an Italian girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Your favorite place," Damon repeated again as he looked around. "Surely, you have a favorite place, unless it's here and if that's the case then nobody would blame you."

Elena narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I don't have a favorite place actually."

"Oh, come surely you do. Not even your parents' house?"

"My parents are dead." Elena replied coldly, in fact the only relatives that she had left were her twin, Katherine and her Aunt Jenna who lived in Florida with her Uncle Mason.

Damon looked back startled. "I'm sorry, my parents are also deceased."

"How unfortunate." Elena said without really meaning it. "Can we please get back to the interview?" she pulled out a blue folder. "I have my resume and a few letters of recommendation already."

Damon shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

Elena stood up, knowing that that meant that she didn't get the job. "Well, thank you for your time-"

"What do you mean?" Damon demanded. "You're hired, you'll start tomorrow nine's clock, and Sarah will give you the contract." He smirked. "I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow, Miss Gilbert."

Elena held back a sigh, feeling that she had just made a deal with the devil. "Will do, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>"You smell all . . . fruity." Elijah Mikaelson said as he pressed Katherine Gilbert against the wall of the small apartment she and her sister shared. After their parents had died Katherine and Elena had moved to New York and while Elena had gotten a job as a secretary, Katherine had gone to beauty school and was a beautician at a well-known salon for the upper-class ladies of New York.<p>

She and Elijah, the Chief Financial Officer (CFO) of S & M and Damon's cousin had meet unexpectedly at a small bar a few months ago and all though Elijah had warned her that this wasn't anything serious, Katherine couldn't help but get all giggly. In fact it was Elijah who had recommended that Elena should go interview for the assistant position.

"That's what happens when you get sprayed around with twenty hairsprays." Katherine shot back as she kissed him.

The door opened and Elena came in. "I'm sorry." She said coldly, though it was obvious that she didn't approve of the relationship between Elijah and Katherine since Elijah was playing with her.

Elijah cleared his throat. "I was just on my way out, good afternoon ladies."

"Can you please not bring him here?" Elena said towards her slight irresponsible twin. "Besides why are you still seeing him, you're never going to mean more to him than a sex buddy and FYI his cousin is just as bad, maybe worse and apparently my new boss."

"Don't worry," Katherine said somehow distracted as she started cleaning up. "That was the last time I will be seeing him. It was a goodbye thing."

"Why?" Elena said sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

One year and three months later: The Present

"Good morning, sweet baby girl." Katherine whispered as she picked up her six month old daughter-Karin Aria Gilbert from her crib at seven in the morning. Karin gave a little moan of displeasure because her mother had woken her up so early, but Katherine couldn't afford to be late for work.

Karin was an adorable baby at six months old, she had dark little curls and chocolate brown eyes the same shade as Elijah's eyes, though she had Katherine's lips and nose. Katherine had been true to her word and she hadn't spoken to Elijah since that fateful day when Elena had run into them.

Elijah had no idea that he had a child, nor that Katherine had been pregnant when she left him and Katherine had no desire to let him know about her baby daughter. Karin was her baby. Her's. Not Elijah's.

Katherine and Elena still lived in the same apartment, the only difference was that Katherine had a crib in hers and Elena had been incredibly supportive of her thought her pregnancy, even taking care of the bills herself during the few months that Katherine had to be on maternity leave.

But now Karin was a little older and they had three mouths to feed so, Katherine had to get back to work, no matter how much she dreaded leaving sweet Karin in a daycare center.

"Mommy, loves her little sunshine so much." Katherine tickled Karin's tummy as she dressed her warmly in a purple jumper and white booties, while pining back her hair with little purple ribbons.

After she had gotten dressed herself she went into the kitchen where she saw Elena trying to juggle her coffee, purse, and phone all at the same time.

"I'm late!" Elena squealed. "I overslept, morning precious." She said as she gave Karin a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Katherine put Karin in her booster chair as she started preparing her bottle. "Maybe Mr. Salvatore will give you a pass." She said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Very funny, you know how he is when people are late, I'm serious I've never meet someone so OCD about time like him." She grabbed her purse. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>"Tyler, my man come on in," Damon greeted his lawyer and best friend since high school Tyler Lockwood with a pat on his shoulder as he led him in towards his office. "What brings you here? I'd offer you something to drink, but my assistant is late. Again. I'm going to have to have a chat with her."<p>

"It's ok, I don't want anything to drink." Tyler said as he sat down and opened up his briefcase. "I have some sad news to tell you, your grandmother has died. She died last night in her sleep."

Damon nodded, not really sure what to feel. His parents had died when he was young and his grandmother Martha had raised him and the only way that he could describe the old woman was cold. He couldn't remember ever seeing her happy, so Damon wasn't exactly sad that she had died, especially since it meant that she wouldn't be there criticizing his every move. "Any request for her burial?"

"She asked to be cremated and that her ashes be spread around her old childhood home in Georgia." Tyler looked embarrassed. "She also said she didn't want you present at her funeral."

Damon kept a hidden smile. "That sounds like my grandmother all right."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Now about your inheritance money, we ran into some . . . issues."

Damon frowned and it took all of his willpower not to slam his fist into the desk. Even in death Martha kept torturing him. His parents had left him a large inheritance when they had died though his grandmother would be in charge of it until she choose to hand it over to Damon. The old bat was dead, how much longer did he have to wait? "What kind of issues?"

Tyler look uncomfortable. "Your grandmother insisted that all of your inheritance money to be given to charity unless you . . . well man, unless you get married by 25." Tyler let out a laugh. "I guess Granny wasn't as blind when it came to your . . . lady friends."

"That's insane!" Damon growled, he was turning 25 in five months, how the hell was he supposed to marry by then? "Can she do that? She can't do that!" Damon couldn't believe that he was about to lose his fortune to charity.

Tyler nodded. "She can, she was in charge of your parents' will and testament. Come on Salvatore, it can't be that bad. Surely there's some girl you can marry and then you can divorce later as soon as you get your hands on that money."

A list of girls passed though Damon's head, there were all pretty girls, great for one night stands and maybe dinner. Marrying, not so much.

At that moment the door open and Elena came in looking flustered. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Salvatore." She flushed when she saw Tyler. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you had visitors."

Damon shook his head as he studied Elena. Knee length pencil skirt, slim body, and dull straight hair, pretty in a way. "It's all right Elena, I need you to set up an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"All right." She grabbed a piece of paper. "With who?"

A slow smirk appeared on his lips. "With you."

* * *

><p>"It's just this constant worry I'm always feeling." Katherine told her best friend Caroline Forbes who did manicures while Katherine did hair and makeup at a small, exclusive salon called The Red.<p>

Caroline and Katherine had been friends since they were teenagers and they had both gotten jobs at the beauty parlor. Since it was Monday afternoon, the salon was empty so it gave Katherine and Caroline time to talk.

Katherine looked at the clock, she still had three hours to go and she was still thinking about Karin at the daycare center. She wished that she could bring her to work with her. "I mean if she was a toddler or a little older then maybe, but she's a baby."

Caroline looked up from her smoothie. "Kat, Elena and I have told you before you mustn't be so stubborn. Why don't you tell Elijah about the fact that he has a daughter? I'm sure he would help you out."

Katherine scowled. "I don't want nor need Elijah's help, Caroline. You and Elena are driving me crazy!"

Caroline blushed. "Sorry, do you and Elena have plans for your birthday tomorrow?"

Katherine shook her head. "No."

"Yay," she clapped her hands together. "Then tomorrow I'm taking all of you out to celebrate your birthday-you, Elena, and baby Karin."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for the favorites, reviews, and followers!


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

Damon stepped inside his cousin (from his mother's side) Elijah's office and immediately regretted it as Elijah removed his hands from his new perky blond assistant and the blond immediately pulled back down her skirt and cleared her throat. "Will that be all, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah was clearly trying to hide his smirk. "That will be all Jolene."

As Jolene scurried away Elijah turned to Damon. "Sorry about that."

"Noted, next time I will knock, though in exchanged please tell me if your lovely Jolene has a sister, preferably a twin."

"I'll ask." Elijah studied his face. "All right, what's wrong? Who pissed you off?"

Damon scowled as he sat down. "You're good at reading faces and just so you know Martha has recently died. May she rest in hell."

Elijah chuckled as he served Damon a drink. "Your paternal grandmother what did she do now?"

"Well, she was in charge of my fortune, the inheritance that my parents left." Damon said, his voice getting somewhat anxious. "I talked to Tyler this morning and apparently she set a condition for me to be able to receive my money."

Elijah frowned. "What kind of condition?"

Damon scoffed. "If I ever want to see a penny of my money, I'm going to have to marry, by my next birthday. If not all of that money goes to charity."

Elijah burst our laughing. "You marry, yes in a million years. So how are you going to manage that, unless you can arrange for good ol' granny to rise from the dead."

Damon smirked as his thoughts drifted too his plain, but stubborn and highly judgmental assistant. "Believe me, I have it all figure it out."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed as he raised his glass. "Well, let's hope you succeed. I guess we should say goodbye to your bachelorhood."

* * *

><p>What did he want now? Elena couldn't help but squirm in her seat the following morning while she waited for Damon to show up. Today was her birthday, it was supposed to be enjoyable, then why did she feel like she was visiting hell?<p>

All though she had worked for Damon for a little over a year, he had quickly become bored with her when she didn't respond to his flirting and the only reason that he even talked to her or glance her way was when he was ordering her to do something. So Elena wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

Damon finally stepped inside, rearranging his tie. Elena held back a snort, she wouldn't put it past him to come to their meeting post office sex.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Miss Gilbert."

It irritated Elena that he spoke with a mocking tone, she bit her lip. "Not at all, it was my pleasure Mr. Salvatore. Can I help you with anything?"

Damon smiled back at her. "Yes, I want you to marry me."

Elena blinked back confused. "Excuse me?"

Damon leaned back against his chair, for someone so smart his assistant could sure be slow. "Let me explain. When my grandmother died, in her will she specified that I will only receive the fortune that my parents left me if I married before my 25th birthday which is in five months." Elena still looked confused. "And I want you to be my wife, for you know a year before I divorce you, I get my money, and we both go live our happy little lives."

Elena scowled. "Are you insane, Mr. Salvatore? I'm your assistant, marrying your out of your whim is not in my job requirement. No to mention any falsehood when including a document like that can put me in a very legal possession."

"It's only illegal if they find out, you don't need to go blabber your mouth." He snapped. He had forgotten how dramatic Elena could be. "Besides I'm not asking you to do this for free, I'm offering a very hefty reward." He paused, he had gotten her attention, well money tended to have that effect. "Be my pretend wife for one year and on this exact day the following year I will give you $100, 000."

Elena gaped, a $100, 000 was a lot of money. She could help Karin and Katherine, she could get her own apartment, maybe a new car, and some nice clothes.

Damon smirked at her. "So we have a deal?"

Elena bit her lip. "Can I think about it?"

Damon tried not to frown. "Sure, take your time."

* * *

><p>Caroline took out Elena, Katherine, and baby Karin to a slightly expensive sushi restaurant near Brooklyn. It had just opened a few months ago and it still had a "new" feeling to it. Thankfully, it was empty and there weren't a lot of people which meant that the girls could celebrate their birthday in peace.<p>

"Care, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," Katherine said as she took a bite of her sushi roll.

Caroline shook her blond curls. "It was my pleasure, besides 24 is a big birthday," she looked at Elena who looked a bit spaced out. "Elena, are you ok? You've been quiet."

Elena forced a smile as she started playing with her white rice. "I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." Elena was thankful when Caroline and Katherine stated engaging in their own conversation so that Elena could think in private. She started playing with the white rice that was leftover on her plate.

$100, 000 she couldn't believe that Damon was offering her that kind of money so that she could be his fake wife. Was he joking? No he looked pretty serious. Besides that was the kind of money that Damon wasted in a month, but to Elena it was a fortune. She could do all kinds of things with that money.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Karin started crying. She stood up wanting to get away from the table, she knew that she was being rude after Caroline went through all that trouble, but thanks to Damon, Elena's heart wasn't in it. "I'll go change her."

Katherine shook her head. "I'll go, you finish your dinner."

Before Elena could protest more, Katherine grabbed Karin and took her to the ladies room to change her. Katherine smiled at her daughter as she started making gurgling noises, she couldn't wait until she started talking.

Katherine sighed. "Your mommy is growing older, Karin." She looked at Karin's brown eyes that were the same shade as Elijah's. Elijah. God, she couldn't stop thinking about that man, no matter how much she wanted too.

When they had first meet they had agree to have a friends with benefits relationship only since neither of them wanted to be tied down and the sex had been enjoyable for both, until Katherine had realize that she was expecting his child and cut off all ties with him.

After finding out that she was pregnant with Karin, she had cut off ties completely and after a while Elijah had stopped calling. "There, you are baby girl, fresh as a daisy."

She picked up Karin and exited the bathroom. She was too busy trying to look for her table that she didn't noticed when she bumped into a suit wearing man.

Elijah took a step back and gave an amused smile at Katherine and the baby. "Katherine?"

Katherine held Karin closer and said in a frightened whispered. "Elijah?"

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

Katherine felt her blood pressure drop and even though she wanted to say something all she could do was stammered. What the hell was Elijah doing here? She had managed to avoid him for over a year and suddenly he was back in her life?

Well, not exactly obviously, but she was surely not expecting to meet him here, while she was carrying his child that he had no idea that existed. Katherine stared at Elijah, he hadn't changed at all, and he was still handsome and dashing in his suits. He looked like the picture perfect gentleman even though Katherine knew he could be somewhat of a playboy and flirt when it came to women.

At that moment Elijah was staring at her too, even though he had been annoyed at first that she hadn't returned his calls, he had soon found very beautiful, willing companions to take her place. But he had to admit that Katherine was beautiful.

Her dark curls adorned her heart shaped face, her makeup was perfectly applied, and her body seemed thinner and lither. The only thing that was strange was the fact that Katherine had a baby in her arms, a baby that looked very much like her. Elijah couldn't help but be amused, at one point when they had been "dating" Katherine had admitted to never wanting children, so it was amusing to see Katherine with a child a year later.

The baby was a few months old with thick, brown curls that were identical to Katherine's and big brown eyes with curly eyelashes.

"Elijah," Katherine finally managed to get out, like his name was the hardest word in the world to pronounce. "What are you doing here?"

"It is a restaurant, Katherine."

Katherine scowled. "You know what I mean."

"I'm having a business dinner."

Katherine looked over her shoulder and saw a busty blond waiting for him impatiently while checking her mascara. "Yeah, that must be incredibly difficult." Katherine said sarcastically, trying to ignore her sinking heart. After a year and three months Elijah hadn't changed at all, he was still a suit wearing charmer who flirted with anything that was wearing a skirt.

"It is." Elijah said playing along as he gently squeezed Karin's chubby cheek with his index finger causing Karin to giggle. "What an adorable little baby. I didn't know you were married."

_Of course she's adorable, she's your daughter, so stay away!_ Katherine wanted to scowl at him but she didn't. Instead she was glad that Elijah had created a fake story for her. She forced a smile. "Yes married and a baby, you know the story."

"Well, I'm glad, he's a lucky man. What's her name?"

"Karin."

Elijah looked perplexed. "What an unusual name."

"I like it." Katherine snapped.

Elijah laughed. "You do, I forgot you have quite a temper."

"I don't have a temper." Katherine huffed and noticed that Elijah's blond date was giving her the evil glare. "And you better got before Blondie throws a chair at me."

Elijah looked mildly disappointed at the suggestion. "You're right, it was lovely to see you again and meet your lovely daughter." He winked. "Happy birthday."

Katherine blushed as she watched him walk away before she went back to her own table. She couldn't believe that he remembered her birthday. Katherine shook her head as she went back to her table where Caroline and Elena were waiting, Elijah couldn't be in her life anymore.

She placed Karin in her booster chair and saw that Caroline and Elena were both staring at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Caroline said as she put down her fork. "You look like you saw a ghost, you look all pale-"

"Well, I did." Katherine said as she sat down, might as well get it over with. "I saw the ghost of ex's-past." When she saw that they were still confused she irritably said. "Hello, Elijah?"

"He's here?" Elena said looking over her shoulder. "Where?"

"Probably groping a fake blond in the walk in closet." Katherine said flatly. "I ran into him while I was exiting the bathroom and he saw Karin."

Caroline's blue eyes widened. "Oh, my god did you tell him that Karin was his daughter?"

"Of course not." Katherine said, avoiding their knowing looks as she started playing with Karin, the only person at the moment who wouldn't judge her. "I told him that I was married and had a baby."

The girls groaned.

"Hey, don't judge me." Katherine scoffed. "It's not my fault he's a man whore, besides what happened between us is a thing of the past. I don't want nor need him in Karin's life."

* * *

><p>"Well, she's asleep finally." Katherine sighed as she headed towards the kitchen. Elena had taken off her pretty dress and was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. "What are you making?"<p>

"Hot chocolate." Elena smiled. "Just like our grandmother used to make us. Want some?"

Katherine nodded. "I could definitely use some hot chocolate . . . and it would also be helpful if you opened you mouth and tell me, your beloved sister what's going on in your smart, little head."

Elena rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm not that smart. Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

Katherine raised her palm. "I swear."

"Katherine, I'm serious."

"Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone. Now spill."

The 100,000 dollars seemed to flash in her mind, what Elena could do with all that money. "You know Damon Salvatore, my boss? The one who tries every second of his life to make my life a living hell?"

"Elijah's cousin. What about him?"

Elena sighed. "Well apparently the poor little rich boy ran into some trouble when his grandmother died, she stated apparently that the only way that he would receive his fortune was if he married by the time he turned 25 in five months." She took a deep breath. "Today he offered me a deal, he told me he would give me $100,000 to be his fake wife for a year until he gets his hands on the money."

Katherine burst out laughing and only stopped when her twin stayed serious. "Wait? Are you serious? Damon Salvatore offered you $100, 000 to be his fake wife?"

Elena nodded. "I know it's pretty shocking I think instead of hot chocolate we should be drinking vodka." She emptied her cup. "But if I do accept this, it could solve our money problems for a while at least and honestly how bad could Damon be?"

"Pretty bad." Katherine squeezed her hand. "Elena, don't this just because of the money-"

Elena let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm sure I'm not going to do it from the goodness of my heart. I want to do this, Kat. Just please say you'll support me."

After a while Katherine nodded. "All right, but only if you get a lawyer, I don't want Damon screwing you over."

"Um, do you know a lawyer?"

Katherine rolled her brown eyes. "We both do, duh. Stefan Fell, your ex-boyfriend."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

_Five_

"Thank you for coming, Stefan." Elena said as she opened the door so that her handsome lawyer ex-boyfriend Stefan Fell came inside. Damon had just sent a contract that Elena needed to sign and taking Katherine's advice she had asked Stefan to take a look at it.

Though Elena didn't know why she felt so awkward about asking him, they had been high school sweethearts that was all, there was no reason for it to be awkward. Though Elena guessed that maybe it was because she knew that Stefan still had a little crush on her.

"My pleasure, Elena." Stefan smiled. "Has it already been two years since we saw each other, I'm surprise that you still have my number?"

Elena smiled. "Well, we are friends, even long distance friends. New York is a big city." She gave him coffee before sliding the thick contract towards him. "So this is the contract."

Stefan nodded. "So what are we looking at exactly?"

Elena squinted, how was she supposed to explain? "A fake marriage contract." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should explain."

"Please."

So for the next fifteen minutes, Elena launched into her tale about how she had gotten a job at S&M and how Damon's grandmother refused to give him the money unless he married in five months, and now Damon proposed that she be his fake wife for a year in exchanged for $100,000.

"You're doing this for money?" Stefan blurted out. "Elena, are you in any trouble, because I can help-"

"No, I'm fine in a way financially, but it would help, you know saving that money for a rainy day, besides how hard can it be pretending to be his wife?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "And please don't judge me what does the rest of the contract say. I don't speak law."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Well, it says that you will be married for a year, you must attend all social functions with him, avoid scandal, no children must be born, no one outside of family must know about the contract, and no marital infidelity on your part. You will receive at the end of the year $100,000 no more, no less."

Elena snorted as she took a sip of her tea. "How specific."

"Though I suggest you counter," Stefan said. "The Salvatore family has a lot of money and $100, 000 is not even a quarter of Damon Salvatore's money. Elena, Damon Salvatore is rich, he's filthy rich and if you're going to be his wife for a year, he could give you more money."

"I don't know," Elena squirmed. "Wouldn't it seem . . . greedy?"

"Greedy?" Stefan snorted. "He's the one being greedy, look at all the other points he's wants you to follow. Trust me a Salvatore can afford to pay you more."

"Fine, I trust you lawyer Stefan." Elena smirked as Katherine came in, holding Karin.

"Hi, Stefan I see you and my sister are discussing the contract sent by Satan," Katherine smirked.

"It's great to see you, Katherine." Stefan smiled at Karin. "I didn't know you had a baby. Is it, Elijah's? Elena mentioned something about you two dating once."

Katherine glared at Elena. Elena shrugged. "Yeah, well you know how things are . . . he didn't want to get attached with a baby, so I'm raising her on my own."

Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry." He tickled Karin. "His lost though."

Katherine nodded. "Well, it's time for her nap."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Elena." Stefan said as he kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Bye, Stefan and thank you."

"Your amount of lying is getting impressive," Elena said as soon as Stefan left. "You should be writing them down so that do you don't forget your latest lie."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Damon was annoyed. There were a million things that he would rather do right now and that had to do, rather than be at a meeting with his future fake wife, her lawyer, him, and his own lawyer. Couldn't Elena just sign the contract and get it over with.<p>

Now at nine' o clock in the morning Damon was seated across Elena and Stefan was sitting across from Tyler. He crossed his hands in a mocking away. "Is there something wrong with the contract, Miss Gilbert? Because Mr. Lockwood and myself are very busy people."

"This will only take a few minutes, I would like to make a few changes," she turned to Stefan. "Stefan."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Yes, my client was unsatisfied with two of the requests. The first one being marriage infidelity. Elena has sworn to be faithful to you, though she wants you also to swear to be faithful during the duration of your marriage. Which means Mr. Salvatore no girlfriends, lovers, or other sexual relationships."

"I know what it means, Mr. Fell." Damon snapped as he turned to Elena. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Elena said back. "Our marriage may be fake, but I don't want to be the laughing stock while I'm married to you and you're too busy making out with the coat check girl. I promise to be faithful and you have to as well, otherwise I won't sign the contract. You can handle a year, can't you Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon ignored her as he turned to Tyler. "Tyler?"

"It seems fair, Damon." Tyler said. "Though we could also agree on the concept of lover . . . just that the media doesn't find out about them and it's in the privacy of your own home. Miss Gilbert?"

"No deal." Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Faithful or nothing."

"Fine I'll be faithful." Damon snapped. "What's the second request?"

"My client would like to request more than $100,000 for payment."

"What?" he turned his blue eyes towards Elena? "We agreed on that amount."

Elena smiled sweetly at him. "That was before I found out how much money you had, surely the amount can be a little bit higher, I promise that I'm more than reasonable."

Damon narrowed his eyes. What game was his assistant playing? Fine, he could play too. "Fine, would you accept $400,000 plus at the end of the year all that you have purchase and any gifts I give you if any are yours to keep."

Elena blinked confused. "Gifts? Purchases?"

Damon nodded. "Clothes that you buy, jewelry, I have a feeling that you're going to need to do a lot of shopping." He looked at her skirt and cardigan combo. "No offense but you dress like a middle school teacher."

"So are both of you happy?" Tyler eyed the two glaring people feeling the tension.

"I am." Elena said.

"So am I." Damon shot back.

"Good," Stefan said. "Now all we need to do is sign the contract."

* * *

><p>Elijah had just been exiting his own office when he ran into Stefan. He immediately recognize the dark hair lawyer, even though Stefan was a little younger than him, they had been in a few of the same study groups in college, though Elijah hadn't seen him in about two years.<p>

"Stefan, hello." Elijah smiled. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Elijah, hello." Stefan said sounding cold and reserves. "I'm Elena's lawyer, I'm sure you're aware about what your . . . cousin is trying to do. We've managed to reach an agreement."

"Well you know Damon he doesn't exactly make things easy." Elijah studied his face and saw that the young lawyer looked almost angry at him. "I'm sorry, Stefan did I do something to offend you-"

"You shouldn't apologize to me," Stefan said. "You should be apologizing to Katherine."

Elijah blinked confused. "Katherine?"

"Look, I know she can be headstrong and say that she can handle everything by herself, but a baby is still hard work even if what you two had was a no strings attached kind of relationship." Stefan continued. "And I don't think it's fair that she's raising the baby all by herself."

Elijah shook his head. "Stefan, I have no idea what you're talking about. What baby? What about Katherine's baby, Kristen right?"

"Karin," Stefan emphasize. "And I think we both know which baby we're talking about, Katherine's baby, your daughter."

Elijah blinked twice before all the color left his face. His daughter? No Karin, couldn't be his daughter could she? Katherine had finished their relationship over a year ago, she couldn't have gotten pregnant could she? And she would at least told him right? She wouldn't hide a baby from him, would she?

Stefan obviously sense that he said something he shouldn't have. "Elijah?

"I'm sorry, Stefan I have to go." Elijah said curtly trying to keep his temper in control. "I need to talk to Katherine."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews! So Damon and Elena have signed the contract and Elijah now knows the little secret that Katherine has been hiding from him :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

Elijah was angry. No he wasn't angry, he was furious.

He doubted that a guy like Stefan would toy over something as serious as this, which left the question: why would Katherine lie about something like this? Elijah had found it odd that she stopped ignoring his calls, but Elijah had guessed that she had gotten bored and he had quickly found a replacement. He sure as hell never guessed that she was pregnant and about to have a baby. His baby.

His mind flashbacked to when he had seen Katherine at the restaurant holding a baby. She had told him that she was married, no she had just agreed when Elijah had suggested it. The perfect cover story. He tried to remember what Karin looked like. Did the baby look like him?

He slammed the brakes when he stopped at The Red, the salon where Katherine worked at. Or at least he hoped that she still worked there. She had to work there, or he would personally track her down or at the very least make Damon get the information from his new fiancée.

He stepped through the doors of the The Red and overlooked the salon. There were dozens of middle age ladies either getting their hair or nails done and chatting away. He recognize Katherine's blond friend from the nail's station so that meant that Katherine had to be here somewhere.

His brown eyes caught the familiar brunette and apparently the mother of his child. Katherine was standing at the far end of the salon braiding a middle aged woman's hair in an up do.

"Excuse me sir," a young, dark hair girl asked him. "Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," Elijah said curtly. "Her." Without bothering to say anything else he charged towards Katherine.

Katherine hadn't even heard him coming her way, she was just slightly nodding while the woman went on telling her a story about her three crazy dogs. "Katherine." He spoke her name angrily and sharp that even he surprised himself.

Katherine froze and hearing from him was so unexpected that she dropped the comb that she was holding. She turned towards him and gulped. "Elijah."

"I need to talk to you," he said ignoring the client that was staring at him with eager eyes. "Now."

Katherine glared at him, trying to maintain her composure. "Well, as you can see. I'm working, so-"

Elijah grasped her wrist tightly. He was in no mood for her games. "Now." He hissed quietly.

"It's ok, dear," the woman said as she stood up. "Brenda can finish, it seems that you and the gentleman have some news that you need to discuss."

"Great." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "You just cost me a client."

Elijah ignored her as he pulled her away, much to the amusement of all the ladies of the salon. Katherine followed him quietly until they were outside in the back parking lot and that's when Katherine pulled away and hissed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Elijah snapped. "How dare you ask me that?"

"You tell me, you're the one that comes in unannounced!"

"I rather much hear what ridiculous excuse you come up with this time to prevent me from knowing that I have a daughter!" Elijah snapped.

Katherine could feel everything spinning and the color drained from her face. She was going to kill Stefan. She also didn't expect Elijah to be so upset.

"Your daughter?" she squeaked.

"Yes, my daughter, Karin." Elijah said. "And while on the subject what kind of name is Karin? I would never name my daughter Karin!"

"I'm sorry, should I have been expecting an email with your name suggestions?" Katherine bellowed. "Especially since you weren't supposed to know."

Elijah rubbed his temples. "And can you please enlighten me, then? What was your brilliant plan, keep Karin away from me for the rest of my life? Is she really my daughter, Katherine? I deserve some explanation at least."

Katherine gulped. Elijah was right. He deserve the truth at least. "Yes, Karin is your daughter and her full name is Karin Aria Gilbert-my last name. I found out that I was pregnant with her days before out last encounter. She's six months old and you weren't supposed to know." She repeated again.

"And why is that? I am her father."

"Just because you gave up a sperm doesn't make you a father," Katherine snapped. "What happened between us-it wasn't serious, neither of us were parent material and it's clear to me that you're still not. Why put myself and Karin through all of that just so that we get rejected. I did what I had to do, Elijah."

"No, you did what you thought you had to do." Elijah corrected trying to keep his head from pounding. He was a father, a father to a six month old baby girl. He had never imagine himself with kids, let alone have kids with Katherine. "I want to see her, I want to meet my daughter." He heard himself say.

A flash of anger passed through Katherine's eyes. "You can't. I won't let you meet Karin, you gave up custody rights after she was born-"

"I didn't even know you were pregnant!" he snapped. "How could I've given up my custody rights? I'm just asking to meet her for crying out loud!"

"And I told you I won't let you meet her, she's my daughter not yours." Katherine replied stubbornly. "And I don't want you anywhere near her."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Damn it, Katherine enough with the dramatics! I have the right to meet my daughter, and if you don't give me that right I will take you to court and I will take Karin away from you-"

A sharp slap across his cheek cut him off, Katherine had slapped him across the face and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Don't you dare, Elijah Mikaelson, don't you dare! You may be her father, but I was both her mother and father even before she was born. You weren't the one to give birth to her, you weren't the one to take care of her when she was sick, or take her to the doctor, or be scared out of her wits every single day because she has to leave her baby in daycare center so that she can take care of her." Without knowing the tears were falling down her face. "So no I don't think you have a right to anything so please leave me and my daughter alone."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven_

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay? Because I can call in sick and we can have a sister day or something." Elena said as she looked over at Katherine. Katherine had come yesterday near tears telling her that Elijah knew about Karin and was threatening to take Karin away if Katherine didn't give him custody rights. Privately, Elena thought that Elijah should get to know his daughter, but Katherine had her reasons.

Katherine was sitting in the kitchen, it was her free day off from work and she looked like she hadn't slept all night. Even Karin seemed to sense that something was wrong because she was snuggling against Katherine's chest and whimpering.

Katherine forced a smile, she didn't want to worry Elena, besides she could handle Elijah by herself. "I'm fine, Elena." She said. "I can handle Elijah, besides if you call in sick, your future husband will kill you before you cut the wedding cake. It's kind of weird thinking that Damon is going to be my brother in law, I wonder if I should teach Karin to say Uncle Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Very funny and it's only going to be for a year and trust me if Karin ever says those words all of us should be running for the hills."

Katherine laughed as she sing song. "Have fun."

Elena took a taxi to work like she always did and for once managed to be a little early and was contemplating about how she was going to spend her few precious moment of free time. She frowned, however when she saw a petite, red hair girl sitting in her place.

"Hello," she chirped. "I'm Genevieve, welcome to S&M, how can I help you?"

"You're in my chair." She said flatly, not caring how rude she sounded. Genevieve looked flushed and uncomfortable.

The elevator doors dinged open and Damon came in, he traced his eyes from Genevieve to Elena's scowling face and managed to put the pieces together. "Forgive my fiancée, Genevieve," Damon lied as she put his arm around Katherine's waist. "Without her morning cup of coffee she can quite a bridezilla, isn't that right precious?"

Elena gave him a fake smile while pinching one of his fingers. Damon got the message and pulled away. "Sorry, he's right. Excuse us, I need to speak to my fiancée."

Damon followed her into his office and shut the door. "What are you upset about now?"

"Hello? You gave my job away without asking me first!" Elena said. "Were you going to say anything at all or was I supposed to figure it out magically."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat on the leather chair. "I thought it would be obvious, my mistake, but I can't have my fiancée being my assistant anymore. It would look weird and remember-"

"Yes, it's all about appearances," Elena muttered bitterly. "And what am I suppose to do around the house for the next five months? Stay at home eating chocolate until I'm a Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Of course not," Damon said. "You're going to be busy planning the wedding and I'll give you a monthly allowance so don't worry about the money."

"It's not about the money and I don't need an allowance, I'm not twelve," Elena put her hands on her hips. "Besides it doesn't take five months to plan a wedding."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Darling, I'm afraid you don't understand this will be the wedding of the century. If you want to get a job at McDonald's then be my guest, but I'm afraid you're out of a job here."

"Don't call me darling or precious or any other stupid nickname," Elena told him. "Fine it will be the wedding of the century. Anything else?"

"Nope. You're free to go." Damon smirked. "See you around Elena."

Elena ignored him as she exited the office while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

* * *

><p>Elena had been planning on spending her first free day sleeping in something that she hadn't done in weeks. She surely hadn't been expecting to be shaken awake, by a pair of rough hands at eight in the morning. "Get up! Get up!"<p>

Elena, half startled, half afraid opened her brown eyes in confusion. "Oh, god!"

Standing in front of her was a tall, pretty blond with blue eyes. She was dressed in designer jeans and a caramel colored leather jacket. Also Elena had never seen her before. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Damon said that you were somewhat pretty, so far I'm not seeing it."

Elena clutched the blankets around her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, right my apologies," She said. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah's younger sister and Damon's baby cousin."

"Fine, Rebekah I have another question how did you get in?" Elena asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "Your sister let me in, she was cranky as well, I don't know what my brother saw in her. Anyway, I've come so that we can go shopping."

"The wedding is five months away!" Elena cried, spending the whole day shopping with this girl was not appealing at all.

"Not for the wedding dress, silly girl." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "In exactly five months and all the time in between you will be Mrs. Salvatore, the wife of one of the most well-known CEO's. You can't be dressing in jeans and sneakers and honestly your hair style went out of style years ago. It's time to try something new, something daring."

"And let me guess you're going to be helping me with that?" Elena said mockingly feeling exhausted already. "I should have asked for way more money."

Rebekah smirked. "You really should have, goody for you, you're already thinking like a Salvatore-Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>"Did you like the park, Karin?" Katherine cooed as she put her daughter inside her stroller. She had dressed Karin in her new blue dress with little blue ribbons in her hair. That morning they had been rudely awaken by Rebekah, Elijah's baby sister who had been looking for Elena and Katherine had taken Karin out to the park for a distraction.<p>

Karin offered some sort of baby gibberish as response as Katherine pushed the stroller towards home. She froze when she saw Elijah getting out of a shiny black car. "Katherine, nice to see you again." His eyes however were focused on Karin who was staring at him with amusement.

"Were you following me?" she demanded.

Elijah didn't answer. "Have you had breakfast? I would like it, if you accompany me."

Katherine didn't budge.

Elijah lowered his voice. "Katherine, I don't want to make a scene, but I will if pushed."

Katherine gave him a fake smile. "Whatever you say, Mr. Mikaelson."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight_

Elena had never set foot in the Crescent Mall. People like her didn't shop at the Crescent Mall. In fact very few people that she knew shopped at the Crescent Mall, it was well known that the mall only held expensive, designer stores with high fashion clothes and couture. There definitely wasn't a Macy's there.

Ignoring Elena's uncomfortable look on her face, Rebekah stepped through the wide, glass door like she owned the place. She looked around, her blond hair swishing across her back as she looked at the designer stores all around her. She paused. "Let's start at Vinnie's, they are a good start for beginners."

Vinnie's? What? The confusion was clear in Elena's head as she followed Rebekah like a lost puppy into a brightly lit store. Elena wrinkled her nose everything smelled like perfume, she couldn't help but stare in amazement at the racks filled with clothes and accessories. She had never seen so many pretty clothes. Katherine usually was the clothes fanatic, but even Elena couldn't help but be impressed.

A tall woman wearing a well cut navy blue suit came towards them. "Can I help you ladies? My name is Linda."

Before Elena could even open her mouth, Rebekah spoke up. "Yes, my almost cousin in law here is hoping to look a little more dolled up, she needs a whole new wardrobe. The cost is not important."

Linda smiled. "Of course, let me pick a few things for you, feel free to browse and pick something you like."

"Why can't I pick my own clothes?" Elena groaned.

"Because you have absolutely no fashion sense and I'm not use to dealing with hopeless cases," seeing Elena's determine expression of her face she said. "Fine, pick something."

Elena eagerly went through the racks and picked a black dress with white stripes.

"Put it back!" Rebekah hissed. "Are you a zebra?"

"Fine." Elena huffed as she went towards the dressing room where Linda had already laid down a few clothes for her.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Linda said as she closed the dressing room door.

Elena sighed, fifteen minutes in and she was already feeling tired. She slipped into a gray skirt and pale pink sleeveless blouse that felt so good on her skin. She looked at the mirror and looked at the mirror in front of her. She smiled, she looked . . . not bad. Good even. It was definably better than the cardigan-skirt combo she wore.

She opened the door and stepped outside. "What do you think?"

Rebekah didn't speak for a long moment until she says. "It's cute, but we need something sexier, Linda. Something more sophisticated."

"Well, this lovely dress is perfect for parties," Linda said quickly as she pointed to the strapless, blue silk dress. "Why don't you try it on, miss?"

Elena sighed as she closed the door. She slipped into the blue dress, it hugged every inch of her figure and when she looked in the mirror, she saw a movie star. Elena couldn't remember when was the last time she had felt so beautiful.

This must cost a fortune, she thought as she looked at the price tag- a$1,200 dress. Her brown eyes widened, all that money for one dress? She looked at the price tag on the gray skirt-$500 and the pink top was $600.

Elena quickly changed back into her jeans and t-shirt, those clothes were worth even more than her monthly rent, it was not worth it.

"I'm sorry," Elena told Rebekah. "But I can't let you or Damon or whoever pay for this, it's way too much money. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Elena, Damon wants you to do this," She gave Linda a dismissive glare. "He's willing to spend this money to give you a complete makeover, honestly he spends more money on the tramps that he usually dates." She softened when she saw that Elena wasn't budging. "Elena, please let me buy you these clothes, and accessories, and shoes you'll love it I promise and Damon will love it as well. It's in the contract."

Elena sighed. "Fine."

"Good, now get out of those clothes we have more to try on."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Elena was practically dragging her feet as she sat down on the seat at the Ruby Salon. Her entire body hurt, especially her feet who knew that shopping could be so exhausting. It seemed that that they had visited every store, walked every inch of the mall, and bought thousands of dollars' worth of clothes. Now there was only one more step left, hair and make up.<p>

Cindy, her stylish fluffed her hair behind her. "So what will it be doll?"

"I don't know." Elena said nervously. "I don't think I'm ready to change my whole hairstyle-"

"Elena, please," Rebekah spat. "The whole straight hair is all right if you were a high school girl, but it's frankly out of style. I suggest waves and honey blond highlights."

"You're the boss," Cindy said as she started washing her hair, Elena didn't even bother arguing. She could never win against Rebekah.

"Who are you texting?" Elena asked when she saw Rebekah on the phone.

"Elijah, for some reason he's not answering his phone."

"So how are you dealing with it?" Elena asked trying to make a conversation.

"Dealing with what?"

"With the fact that my sister had a baby with Elijah." Elena blurted out. She saw Rebekah gape. "You didn't know?"

"No!" Rebekah shouted. "I-he didn't mention-the baby is-"

Elena bit her tongue. "He just found out, I'm sure he's waiting for the right time-"

"For what, to give me a heart attack?" Rebekah muttered darkly as she went back to her phone. Elena relaxed in her chair, she knew that she had spilled the beans at the wrong time, but after having Rebekah as a sister she had a feeling that Elijah would be able to handle her.

* * *

><p>Elena could barely recognize her own reflection on the glass coffee table in the lobby of Damon's company. Her straight brown hair had been made wavy and with golden honey blond highlights. Her cheekbones were dusted with pink blush and her eyes lined with dark eyeliner and gray eye shadow.<p>

She was dressed in the gray skirt and pink blouse combo that she had tried on and petal pink kitten heels. She felt not like herself.

Rebekah had angrily left her in front of the company to confront Elijah about his secret baby and had called Damon to tell her that she was leaving Elena in the lobby. Elena would usually take a taxi, but she had so many packages that she doubted that they would fit into a taxi.

The elevator doors clicked open and Damon came out, his blue eyes searching across the lobby even though Elena was practically sitting in front of him.

"Damon?" she prompted annoyed.

Damon gaped at her for a few seconds, but he quickly hid it. "I didn't recognize you." He looked at her. "You look . . . pretty good actually. I'm impressed."

"Uh, thanks." Elena repeated though she didn't feel like it was a compliment. "And just so you know Rebekah and I spend quite a pretty penny."

His familiar smirk appeared once again. "Good, it was worth it." He handed her a piece of paper. "Here."

Confused Elena opened it. "What is it?"

"It's our wedding date," Damon said. "March 3rd. Three months from now."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed glamorous Elena :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Nine_

Katherine could barely concentrate on the breakfast in front of her even though it had been sitting on the table for the past fifteen minutes ever since the waitress had brought it. Even though they were on the outside patio of a small breakfast joint and there were dozens of people surrounding them Katherine and Elijah might as well be the only ones in the room.

There were both clearly tense and even though Elijah had been the one wanting to talk to her, he had hardly touched his coffee which was only irritating Katherine even more.

The only one that was in a happy mood seemed to be Karin who was playing with a spoon by knocking it back and forth against the table.

Katherine was the first one to break the silence. "Come on, Elijah," Katherine said as she started playing with her untouched omelet. "Look, I'm sorry that I slapped you last time I saw you, but you really made me mad when you threatened to take Karin away. Just because we had a few . . . off moments doesn't mean we can't have a decent conversation concerning our daughter."

Elijah nodded, he was glad that Katherine was being reasonable about this and it was obvious that Katherine loved Karin very much. He took a sip of her coffee. "I'm sorry as well, I'm ashamed of what I did, and I should have never tried to take Karin away from you. You're right you have been the one solely responsible for her since she was born."

Katherine nodded and sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

Elijah shrugged. He didn't exactly know where to start. "I assume you don't want to get any lawyers involved?"

Katherine nodded quickly. "I would rather just solve this between us."

Elijah nodded. "All right, I'm willing to pay child support every month and I will make up for the months that I wasn't presence for Karin's life. I do have one condition though."

Katherine stiffen. "And what's that?"

"I want to see Karin," Elijah said slowly as he studied Katherine's face. "Come on, Katherine don't give me that look, I deserve to know my daughter. I'm not asking you to move in with me, I just asking to see her once a week, maybe twice so that I become a familiar face. Karin deserves to know her father, Katherine."

Katherine nodded slowly, Elijah was right, she knew that, but it was hard to let go. Karin had been hers for six months it was kind of hard to share. "All right you can have visiting privileges once or twice a week, just as long as you don't bring one of your blond tag along with you."

Elijah chuckled. "I promise that I will take good care of her."

Katherine nodded as she pushed her plate away, she was too nervous and too anxious to eat anything. "Are we done here, I need to get Karin home. She gets cranky when she doesn't have her nap."

Elijah nodded as both of them stood up. "Of course."

Katherine grabbed Karin from the booster chair. "We'll take a taxi." Katherine said before Elijah could offered them a ride. "And call me when you want to visit."

"I will." Elijah said. "Can I-"

Katherine nodded as she handed Karin towards Elijah. Karin whimpered as she was pulled away from her mother's arms. "Don't worry, sweetie I won't hurt you." Elijah murmured as Karin relaxed into his arms and started playing with his tie.

Elijah kissed the side of her forehead and started rummaging a hand through Karin's chocolate brown curls. It would be a while before he started to get used to the fact that he had a daughter, not to mention that he would need to tell his baby sister Rebekah and his parents about Karin and her mother.

"Thank you." Elijah told her as he handed Karin back.

Katherine nodded as she took Karin. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"ELIJAH!"<p>

Rebekah's shout was heard through the hallway leading up to his penthouse, apparently she didn't care if she disturb anyone else.

"Sister," Elijah said tiredly as he served himself a glass of wine and stared at Rebekah who was obviously furious. "Is it really necessary for you to make such a commotion?"

Rebekah ignored him as she threw a throw pillow in his direction. "You stupid idiot!"

"Rebekah!" he snapped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Katherine?" Rebekah snarled. "You got that little tramp pregnant? She's Elena's sister!"

Elijah's jaw twitched. "Please don't call her a tramp and yes, I do have a baby with Katherine. I've only recently found out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah snapped.

"I was waiting for the right time," Elijah said weakly. "And frankly I knew that you would get like this."

Rebekah flushed. "How old is the baby? What's her name? Does anyone else know?"

"The baby's name is Karin and she's six months old," Elijah said as he took a sip of his wine. "And no, no else knows yet."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "And when are you planning on telling everybody?"

Elijah set down his glass of wine. "Frankly, sister that is between me and Katherine."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews, guys! Ok, a lot of you have been asking me to write longer chapters, so I'm asking for your opinion (Please keep in mind that I'm working on 3 other stories and I'm in college so things might get a little busy) would you rather have me:

a) Post longer chapters, but I'll only update once every week/2 weeks

Or

b) Post 2-3 short chapters every week


	10. Chapter 10

_Ten_

"What took you so long?" Elijah annoyingly asked Damon once his cousin took a seat beside him at the bar. They were both at Connie's a run of the mill bar in downtown Manhattan, one of their favorite places.

True, it wasn't the kind of establishment that they frequently used, but Elijah liked this place even though it wasn't as elegant as he was accustomed too. It was quiet and there weren't a lot of people, so it was the perfect place to think after a long day and Elijah had a lot to think about.

Damon shrugged. "Sorry, you're all riled up. What's wrong? The maid burned one of your ties, get over it."

"No," he snapped. "It's not that, has Rebekah or Elena told you anything about me?"

"I try to avoid Rebekah, she talks way more that I can listen," Damon said as he pretended to study the drink menu. "And as for Elena, I've been kind of avoiding her, we bump heads way too much for my liking. We don't always get along."

"Already?" Elijah pretended to be shocked. "And you two aren't even married yet!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. One bourbon please. Double." He told the bartender. "So what's got you all moody?"

"Katherine," Elijah finally admitted.

Damon squinted trying to remember. "Elena's twin? You guys went out a couple of times, I thought that stopped over a year ago."

"Fifteen months, exactly." Elijah took another sip of his drink. How many of these had he had?

Damon scoffed. "How super specific of you, what about Katherine?"

"Well, it seemed that after we broke things up, she found out that she was pregnant and didn't bother to tell me. I have a daughter, Damon. A six month old baby girl, she named Karin. Rebekah already knows and I was told a few days ago."

Damon almost spitted out his drink. "Wait, a sec you have a baby, like a . . . infant?"

"Yes, an infant," Elijah snapped at Damon's stupidity. "As you can imagine the shock was great for me as well."

"Christ." Damon muttered a few swear words under his breath. "A baby! Do Aunt Esther and Uncle Mikael know? They are probably going have a heart attack and roll over on their graves or something."

"That's not funny," Elijah said about Damon's humor. "And no, I haven't told them, I'll tell them soon. The important thing is that Katherine and I have reached sort of an agreement." In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Elijah asked. "How's Elena?"

"She's hot."

Elijah frowned, clearly confused after working with Elena for the past few months he had found her a kind, agreeable girl and she was pretty there was no doubt about that, but unlike Katherine she wasn't into the sexy look, she was more girl next door. He had never heard Damon describe her as hot. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Look, you know the media and everyone around me follows my every step like roaches," Damon explained. "They needed to buy the whole love at first sight thing, and they know my type and Elena's sweet, country-meets city girl look wasn't the type I go for, so I called in darling cousin Rebekah and have her give her a makeover."

Elijah gave an impatient sighed. "So you want to change every aspect of the girl? She's not your puppet, Damon!"

"I'm paying her well enough!" Damon sounded offended. "And besides what kind of girl doesn't like receive clothes and whatever else girly things that they wear. She looks hot now without the librarian clothes anyway."

"Very deep." Elijah said sarcastically as he put a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Though I hope you remember Damon for your sake that there is more to a wife, even a fake one than just a pretty face."

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Elena said tiredly as she opened the door to their apartment as she trailed back dozens of shopping bags (Rebekah had promised to drop off the rest tomorrow). All Elena wanted to do was to slip into sweatpants and forget over the fact that she had been made over more times than a Barbie doll.<p>

She found Katherine sitting in the couch rocking Karin to sleep. Karin was curled against Katherine's chest in blissful sleep. "Elena is that you?" Katherine looked impressed. "You look great! I haven't seen you this dressed up since senior prom."

Elena blushed. "You really don't think it's too much? Or the highlights too weird, or-"

"Elena, you look perfect," Katherine interrupted her. "What's the occasion? Something tells me that it has something to do with the whole Mikaelson-Salvatore family mess."

"It does," Elena sat down next to her and took Karin from Katherine. "Apparently clothes from Macy's doesn't fit in with the prestigious Salvatore family, Damon paid for all of it. So what about you and Elijah, did you fix things?"

Katherine nodded. "In a way, we work out a compromise. He's right Karin deserves a father figure in her life, but the first time he's screws up I'm shutting the door on him."

Elena laughed. "Of course." She sighed. "Life changed so fast for us, Kat."

"I know," Katherine chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if that's good or bad."

* * *

><p>Katherine opened the door a few days later and frowned when she saw Damon standing there, looking weirdly casual in designer jeans and a black shirt. "What do you want?"<p>

"Why hello to you too, baby mama." Damon smirked.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you just say to me and you better answer quick before I slam the door over your fingers."

Damon raised his arms in surrender. "Chill, now I know how you seduced Elijah with your . . . charm. And where's my adoring niece to be, tell her uncle Damon stopped by."

"She's sleeping," Katherine snapped. "You do realize is seven in the morning on a Saturday morning and most people sleep."

"I'm aware." Damon smirked. "Now where's my beautiful fiancée, honey, I'm-"

"Damon shut up," Elena groaned as she came into the kitchen wearing a black silk robe with her hair in a messy bun. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to invite you to breakfast," Katherine rolled her eyes as she headed back to her bedroom. "We need to get to know each other because I know nothing about you and you only know how I like my coffee."

Elena shook her head. "We're scheduling a breakfast meeting to get to know each other? Isn't that supposed to come naturally?"

"We have three months, Elena," Damon said. "And I'm more than willing to email you a list of my favorite things every night for the next three months-"

Elena shook her head. "Ok, you won this round, just let me go change."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews, guys! I will be updating 2-3 short chapters a week, since it was what most of your preferred, thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

_Eleven_

"Thank you," Elena told the dark hair waiter that was helping her with her chair. Couldn't have Damon taken her to a less expensive place, like maybe Denny's instead to a place in where everyone else looked like they were eating breakfast with the president, even Damon with his shirt and jeans looked like he fit in.

Thanks to her Rebekah dictated wardrobe, Elena looked decent. She had chosen a teal blue dress, a short sleeve white sweater, a white heel kitten heels. Because Damon had been so impatient she didn't have time to properly style her hair so she had quickly braid it in the car, so she at least looked decent.

Elena looked around the restaurant's patio decoration it made Elena feel like she was in Maine or Florida not in New York.

"Is something wrong?" Damon asked her as he looked up from his menu. "You look kind of spaced out."

"I'm fine." Elena said trying to hide her trembling voice. She hated to admit it, but Damon still had a tendency to make her nervous. It seemed like he had all the power to control her faith.

Damon smirked at her. "I make you nervous."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I'm not nervous, I just don't like you."

"Ouch." Damon said. "You know for someone so innocent looking you sure have a sharp tongue, though knowing your sister, I guess it runs in the family."

"I wouldn't have to be so sharp tongue with you if you stopped playing around for five seconds." Elena said through gritted teeth.

The waiter who had helped Elena into her chair returned to the table. "Is everything all right? Are you ready to order?"

Elena blushed as she sat back into her chair. "Yes, I'll have orange juice and the cheese and ham omelet with white bread-toasted please."

"I'll have the eggs benedict, white toast as well, and black coffee." Damon said as he practically shooed the waiter away. "So Elena tell me about yourself."

Elena looked at him confused. "What do you want to know? I have to tell you, my life isn't that interesting I don't go to Paris for lunch on my private jet."

Damon smiled at her sassy remark. "Well, I don't have a private jet though, but I do have a yatch though, very lovely, very private. Can't you imagine us, sailing down the Mediterranean sipping champagne and watching cute little dolphins?"

Elena smiled at him. "I didn't know you were so romantic."

"There are other things, you don't know about me, Elena and let's face it half of them you can find on Wikipedia. I'm really going to look like a fool if I don't know your birthday."

"My birthday is November 29th." Elena said. "And remember Katherine and I are twins, so we have the same birthday."

"So your birthday just passed?" Damon asked surprise.

She nodded. "The day that you asked me to be your fake wife, was my birthday actually. It was also the date that Elijah first meet Karin . . . kind of a black date. What's wrong?" she saw that Damon was sort of frowning.

"I can't believe that I missed your birthday," Damon frowned. "What kind of fake husband am I preparing myself to be or at least act? I'll make it up to you, what'd you want a shopping spree? A ruby necklace? Name it."

Elena shook her head. "Believe me, I have had enough shopping to last me a lifetime, and all the expensive presents, trust me I appreciated them Damon . . . but they just make me uncomfortable. You can just make it up to me on my next birthday."

Damon nodded. "All right? Anything else? Perhaps people that you might want to invite to the wedding?"

Elena flushed, usually she was so busy working and trying to pay the bills that she hadn't been much for social gatherings, so she didn't have enough friends and she hadn't spoken to her high school friends in so long. "Well, Katherine and Caroline of course, she works at the salon with Katherine. And my Aunt Jenna and Uncle Mason who live in Florida, that's it. I don't have much family left." Elena bit her lip. "My parents died when I was a freshman in high school, drowning accident we lived with my aunt for a while but we moved to New York, Katherine and I to start our new life, it hasn't been easy, but it's been a good experience. What about you tall, dark, and handsome?" Elena blurted out. Had she really said that?

"Not that tall," Damon smirked. "Not much to tell, I've lived in New York all my life, parents died when I was young in a car accident, I was raised by my batty grandmother Martha who thanks to her I'm in this mess. And everything else is picture perfect, graduated high school with honors, dated the homecoming queen, went to an Ivy league school," he stopped short when he saw that Elena was staring at him. "What?"

Elena shrugged. "Nothing."

"It's something your staring at me with you lost little lamb eyes."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't have lamb eyes," the waiter quickly put down their breakfast and left the table. "It's just you're so picture perfect, like there's not a single flaw about you except your personality. Tell me, something that makes you not so perfect Mr. CEO."

Damon took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not a big reader. I hate reading, I almost didn't graduate because I failed English, and old granny did knew how to bribe. How's that for scandalous?"

Elena burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I know it's rude to laugh . . . except that I'm a very big reader."

Damon shook his head slowly in fake sympathy. "How will our fake marriage ever work if our fake personalities don't match?" He said seriously. "Don't worry, Elena it will work."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Will it? How do you know?"

Damon shrugged, his blue eyes shining. "I just know."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews! This chapter was more Delena-centric, the next chapter will be more Kalijah centric as Elijah tells his parents about Katherine and Karin.


	12. Chapter 12

_Twelve_

The door opened and Esther Mikaelson opened the door, she smiled when she saw her oldest son. "Darling," she kissed his cheek. "What a surprise, come on in."

"Mother, how are you?" Elijah asked as he stepped inside the house where he and Rebekah had growned up in. Since him and Rebekah had moved away, his parents lived alone in their small, elegant house in Westchester's which was about an hour away from the city.

His mother had never worked and his father, Mikael had retired from the company a few years ago and had left the position for him.

"Fine, fine," Esther said nearly bursting with energy, she always got excited when her children came. Elijah had a feeling that she often experience empty nest syndrome not to mention that Mikael wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. "How's your sister?"

Esther had often mentioned that she wanted to have grandchildren soon, but Rebekah and Elijah weren't in a hurry to settle down, or at least Elijah wasn't, though he had to overnight.

"Rebekah is Rebekah." Elijah said simply. He hadn't heard from his baby sister ever since she had been pissed that Elijah hadn't mentioned Karin or Katherine. "She's been busy with her studies, so I've only seen her a few times. Where's father?"

"In the living room, he likes watching the evening news." Esther said as she led him towards the living room. Mikael was silently watching the news and drinking a glass of scotch, his favorite drink.

Mikael looked surprised to see Elijah. "Elijah, son I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes," Elijah said growing nervous as he straightened his suit. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced, it's just I have something important to tell you. Rebekah already knows, but I needed to speak to you."

Esther and Mikael exchanged glances, despite Elijah's flirtations he was usually a very good son and he had never been into a whole lot of trouble. "What is it?"

"You know the girl that Damon is marrying in a few months, Elena?"

Esther let out a small laugh. "Ah, yes the secret girlfriend, we haven't meet her, but Rebekah showed us a picture. She looks like a sweet little thing what about her?"

"Well, she has a twin named Katherine." Elijah was starting to grow nervous and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain his one night stand. "Katherine and I had a relationship over a year ago. I didn't know until a few days. . I mean . . . I have a daughter, we have a daughter a six month old daughter that she named Karin. Karin Gilbert."

Esther gaped and Mikael looked shocked and like he wanted to curl up in the floor and die or at the very least have a heart attack. An unexpected grandchild wasn't what they were expecting.

Esther squinted. "And, son are you sure that the baby is yours?"

"Mom!" Elijah said sharply.

"Your mom is asking a valuable point, son," Mikael said. "You haven't seen the woman in 15 months, are you sure that the baby is yours? And don't give me that look, I'm not stupid I know how young women are today they are . . . fast and the women that you have . . . dated, aren't exactly reliable."

Esther pounced on him. "Are you sure that she doesn't want to pin this baby on you? Does she even look like you?"

"Yes," Elijah said tiredly. "She has my eyes, and I get your concern I do, but would it really be much trouble to get to know her, they are going to be part of the family either way once Damon marries Elena."

Esther and Mikael looked at each other. "All right," he said. "When does she want to meet us?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "I haven't exactly told her yet, but I'll let her know."

Esther sighed. "I just hope that you know what you're doing Elijah."

Elijah kissed her on the cheek. "Trust me, mother I have never been surer in my life."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Karin crawl to Mommy," Katherine cooed as she sat down in the living room floor trying to convince her baby to crawl, but Karin was just laying on her tummy wiggling her arms and legs like a little fish and besides the constant giggling, she didn't do very much. "Come on sweetie, for mommy."<p>

Karin said some baby gibberish to her, but Katherine couldn't understand what she was saying. She heard the doorbell ring and she stood up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprise to see Elijah in a perfect three piece suit on a Sunday. Truthfully, Katherine was in her usual skinny jeans, heels, and a clingy sapphire blouse, but at least she didn't look like she was going to a wedding. "You didn't tell me that you were coming." She said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest, she didn't appreciate that both Damon and Elijah showed up to their place as if they lived here.

"It will be quick, I promise," Elijah said. "May I come in?"

Katherine reluctantly open the door wider and let him towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Elijah shook his head. "I'll just spill it Katherine, I told my parents about us."

"Us?" she squinted. "There isn't an us Elijah, we had sex for a couple of weeks, do your parents care about that?"

"They care that a baby was produced out of that relationship," Elijah said tensely, knowing that Katherine was upset. "And they want to meet you and Karin-"

"No," she shook her head. "I agreed to try and work things out for you for Karin's safe, you never mentioned your parents."

Elijah rubbed his temples. "Kat, please understand that Karin is their only grandchild, it's natural that they want to meet her. Just please give it some thought, I won't pressure you."

Katherine's sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it. But would it kill you to ask me stuff become you do it?"

"Katherine," Elijah suddenly started shaking her arm excitedly. "Look."

Katherine turned her head towards the living room and saw that for the first time Karin was crawling towards them. Her little legs and arms moving in their direction, a smile of excitement on her face.

"You did it sweetheart," Katherine squealed as she picked her up from the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You did it, Mommy is so proud!"

"And so is her Daddy," Elijah said lightly as he kissed the side of Karin's forehead. "She's growing up."

Katherine nodded. "She is."

* * *

><p>"Miss Gilbert?" Elena opened the door and saw a tall woman wearing a purple suit with her short dark hair in a bob. "We haven't meet I'm Bonnie Bennett, may I come in?"<p>

"Um, sure," Elena opened the door as the woman entered the room. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Salvatore didn't mention me?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head. "What else is new?"

Bonnie chuckled. "You have nothing to fear, I'm an old friend of the family. I will be your party planner, I'm here to make all of your dreams come true." She opened her bag and pulled out a few thick folders. "I have a few ideas, how about we get started? We only have three months to plan a beautiful wedding."

Three months, Elena was going to be a wife is three months. She forced a smile as she walked towards Bonnie. "Let's get started."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

There will be a time jump in the next chapter, also I know most of you preferred it if I updated 2-3 short chapters per week, but with college and everything it's just easier for me to update one longer chapter each week. So chapter thirteen and onwards will be longer chapters. I hope you guys don't mind too much and thank you for understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thirteen_

Three Months Later: Two days before the wedding

Elena couldn't believe all that had occurred in the past three months, to actually think about it made her dizzy. The past three months had been a mixture of meals with Damon to attempt to get to know each other, remembering family trees, meeting people that she had already forgotten about, and being with Bonnie every free second that she had to plan the wedding and decided if lace or silk was best.

Elena was almost glad when in the last month before the wedding both Elijah and Damon got caught up in a business meeting in Japan, Elena was already nervous enough and didn't need Damon breathing down her neck.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, when she imagined getting married as a little girl, she always hope that it would be real, not a fake marriage in disguise, but she needed the money.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah's clipped tone came from the leather couch in where Katherine and Rebekah were drinking champagne. "You don't like the dress, it's a little late for that darling."

"No," Elena stared at her reflection, they were at Kelly's, a store where they sold expensive designer wedding dresses and all though Elena had picked out her dress weeks before she had come in today for the last fit before the wedding and she was glad to report that it fit great. "It's great."

Elena's dress was strapless with bell sleeves and a huge princess style skirt that made Elena feel like a princess and it had a thin, white silk ribbon around her dress. The dress wasn't the problem it was her nerves.

Katherine took a sip of her champagne. "Elena, you're getting married in two days and you haven't seen your future husband in over a month, at least try to sound happy."

"I am happy." Elena gave them another fake smile. "I just really want to take this dress off, it's squishing my ribs."

Once the saleslady had helped her removed the dress, she turned back to the girls. "So shall we go?"

Rebekah nodded as she grabbed her purse and the twins followed her outside. "My little niece is getting so big already," Rebekah said as she squeezed Karin's cheek causing her to giggle. Karin had just turned nine months old. "I could kill you for not letting me be there when she was born."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's a moment that we are all going to regret, Becks." Over the past few months and especially since Elijah had gone away Rebekah and Katherine had been spending more time with each other and had develop a sort of weird friendship. Katherine still hadn't meet Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson and neither party had pressure much either, so she was grateful for that.

They stopped in front of Rebekah's bright red convertible. "So don't forget eight o'clock at Sally's."

The twins exchanged looks. "What are we doing at Sally's?"

Rebekah let out a low growl that made her sound like an angry Chihuahua. "Hello, your bachelorette party."

The little color that was on Elena's face faded. "Oh, you were serious? Rebekah, the whole bachelorette party thing is not really my thing-"

"Shut up!" Rebekah stomped her foot. "I've spent weeks planning this and this is your last few days as a single woman, you'll love it, I promise."

Elena sighed exasperated. She knew better than to know that she could win against Rebekah.

"I can't go." Katherine apologize. "I can't leave Karin."

"Then find a babysitter," Rebekah said. "It's just one night and I want both of you to be there."

* * *

><p>"Elijah?" Katherine couldn't help but give a little sigh of relief when she saw the suit wearing Mikaelson who had been in Japan for the past month. She didn't know why seeing Elijah made her so happy. "You're back?"<p>

Elijah smiled. "I'm back, I just wanted to let you know," Elijah said as he stepped inside. He was carrying a few small bundles. "I brought Karin some presents and I got you some Japanese candy that is surprisingly quite good. I was surprise to see you here, I thought that your would be at Elena's bachelorette party by now."

Katherine shook her head as she took one of the pink candies that Elijah was offering her. "I couldn't leave Karin alone and I don't have anyone to babysit her."

Elijah looked towards the playpen where Karin was sitting up and playing with a stuffed seal by banging it back and forth. He picked up Karin from the playpen and smiled at how much she had growned up in a month. Karin immediately recognize him and started squealing with joy. "Long time no see, baby girl." He turned to Katherine. "And have you've given it any though Katherine about meeting my parents? They are anxious to meet both of you and they have been patient enough."

Katherine sighed. "I have and. . .I would be happy to meet them. We can figure out a day later. How was Japan?"

"All right, lots of people though I'm glad to be home. You should get dressed."

"Why I'm not going anywhere?"

"You're going to Elena's bachelorette party," Elijah said as he walked towards her room and pulled out the first dress he saw from her closet. "After my sister is through with her I doubt that she would want to have another bachelorette party."

"Hold on," Katherine clutched the dress. "What about Karin?"

"I'll take care of Karin." Elijah said noticing the frown on Katherine's face. "Come on Katherine, you need to learn how to trust me. Besides Karin is older now and I'll stay with her here? It's only for a few hours and when was the last time you had grown up fun?"

After a while, Katherine gave a sigh. "Fine, but if there's any trouble-"

"We'll be fine," Elijah insisted. "Go."

* * *

><p>Rebekah had decided to have Elena's bachelorette party at a very well-known strip club called Sally's. An hour later Katherine entered the building wearing a short red dress, grateful that Elijah had taken over for her. Katerina couldn't help but smile in amusement, this was not something that Elena would declare as fun. Elena was sweet and nice and Katherine doubted that she wanted to spend her last days of freedom being the center of attention a strip club.<p>

Katherine entered a small room with red velvet colored walls and a build in bar. There were a few women by the time that she arrived, mainly Salvatore and Mikaelson cousins that they didn't know, the only person that Kat recognize was Caroline who already looked a bit drunk.

"There you are," Rebekah said, she was wearing a clingy silver dress. "Would you tell you your sister to chill, she isn't getting executed."

Once Rebekah left, Katherine took one look at Elena and she was surprise that she hadn't fainted. Elena looked pale even though she was wearing heavy make up. Her hair was up in high ponytail and she was dressed in a strapless black mini dress.

Katherine put a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder. "Elena, it's going to be fine. It's only a few hours."

"Yes, but I hate being the center of attention not to mention the idea of male strippers in tiny underwear around me completely mortifies me," Elena said. "What are you doing here? Who's taking care of Karin?"

Katherine shrugged. "Elijah offered."

"Wow, Mama Bear let her baby cub go free."

"Shut up," Katherine rolled her eyes. "When you have a baby, you'll understand."

The lights turned off leaving the room completely dark, Elena felt someone grasping her arm as they led her towards the stage and forced her to sit on a chair. Elena felt someone pressed something on top of her hair that she guessed was a tiara with a veil.

Elena could feel her cheeks burning not to mention that she felt like fainting from embarrassment. She was going to kill Rebekah. The light turned off and Elena found herself surrounded by five, extremely well looking strippers around her wearing only a bow tie and black leather thongs.

She could hear a voice across the salon. "Let's welcome our lovely bride-Elena Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Elijah felt a small amount of content as he felt Karin resting her head on his chest. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until that moment. It was weird, he had only started seeing Karin and Katherine again and they had become two of the most important people in his life.<p>

He smiled at Karin. "Can you talk yet? Come on baby, say something. Say Daddy come on, Daddy. Or Mommy. Mommy."

Karin giggled as she touched his nose, then in a small attempt her little mouth opened and out came two of the sweetest words that Elijah had ever heard. "Da-da."

* * *

><p>"Damon, my man!" Tyler and Marcel, two of Damon's closest friends and the ones who he had asked to pick him up at their airport after a long flight greeted him. "It's been too long."<p>

"Tell me about it, I've miss my bourbon," Damon smirked as they started walking towards the exit. "Where's my car?"

Marcel and Tyler exchanged grins. "Oh, we're not going home, we're going somewhere else."

"Anyplace in particular you have in mind?"

Marcel smiled. "You'll see."

Half an hour later Marcel parked his car in front of a small place called The Mermaids. "Welcome to your bachelor party, man we wanted it to be a surprise."

Damon nodded as he exited the car. "Well, I'm defiantly surprise."

They went into a private room where an exotic dancer was just beginning to dance on the pole. A thin woman with short, dark hair grasped his arm. "Damon Salvatore?"

Damon looked at her, she was wearing a short, leather skirt and a black silk bra with a pink ribbon. He nodded. "Depends who's asking."

"You friend Tyler asked me to find you," her lips pulled into a smirk. "I'm a very special friend-I'm Rose."

"Damon."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Come to my room." Rose pulled him towards a room in the back. The walls were painted a deep pink and there were dozens of pillows. "Make yourself comfortable."

Within a few minutes Damon and Rose were heavily making out, the clothes half undone. Damon let out a low moan and without think he said the name. "Elena."

Rose pulled back. "Elena? You're thinking of another girl when I'm with you?"

"No," Damon said sharply. "Of course not. Just forget about it."

Rose shook her head as she pulled up her bra straps. "Sorry, honey your mind is on another woman not me. When you get tired of her you know where to find me."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	14. Chapter 14

_Fourteen_

March 3rd. Her wedding day. Well, their wedding day if they were being specific. Elena couldn't believe that she was hours away from being a married women. She would no longer be Elena Gilbert she would be Mrs. Salvatore.

Elena blinked once, then twice as she stared at the ceiling. It was still early and all though the official ceremony wasn't happening until three o'clock that afternoon Elena had the whole day booked. Bonnie and Rebekah would be with her every single second of today, unless Katherine could break away from Karin which she doubted.

It seemed that her almost cousin in law and her wedding planner had made today an Elena day which included manicures, pedicures, hair, makeup, lunch, and then slipping into her dress in time for the ceremony.

Elena grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had no texts or calls from Damon. Elena frowned, she knew that Damon was back from Japan, especially since Elijah had come back two days ago, then why hadn't he called or text her? Just a simple hi would have suffice. A cold dread spread over her body, was he planning on leaving her on the alter.

She shook her head, no he wouldn't dare, besides it was Damon's ass who got screwed over if he didn't marry her.

"Up! Up! It's your wedding day!" Rebekah chirped as she came barreling into Elena's room wearing skinny jeans, high heeled boots, and a cashmere sweater with her blond hair perfectly braided even though it was only six in the morning.

"Rebekah," Elena held in a groan as she sat up. "Rebekah, are you sure that we have to be up this early? The wedding isn't for another few hours."

"We need time to make you beautiful," Rebekah eyed Elena's phone. "That ass still hasn't called has he?"

Elena hesitated. "I'm sure he will soon."

Rebekah shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I knew that this would happen, he has the attention span of a fruit fly, don't worry I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean take care of it?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she handed Elena a pair of jeans. "Like I told you leave it to me and get dressed."

* * *

><p>Elijah gave an impatient sighed after he had knocked three times on Damon's door and Damon didn't bother to answer. "You'd think he would be more mature since he's literally hours away from being married."<p>

He opened the door using his spared key and stepped inside the messy apartment. There were piles of clothes everywhere, not to mention women's underwear. Elijah wrinkled his nose at the smell of bourbon.

He found Damon spread across his couch deeply asleep, Elijah sighed as he went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He stood over Damon and poured the cold water over his head. Damon screeched. "Elijah what the fuck, why did you do that?"

"To wake you up," Elijah said simply as he picked up a bright pink thong. "Speaking of which what happened to the fidelity part of the contract?"

Damon shrugged as he sat up. "That doesn't become valid until Elena and I wed in a few more hours. So sue me, I decided to have one last perfect night of freedom."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "You're unreliable, get dressed and shower."

* * *

><p>At two o'clock Elijah stood in front of Katherine's apartment dressed in a tux and knocking on the door. He was going to take Katherine and Karin to the wedding. "It's open." Katherine cried out.<p>

"You don't even know who it is," Elijah frowned as he stepped inside. "What is it's a serial killer?"

"I doubt it, besides you're always exactly on time." Katherine huffed. She was fixing the red ribbons on Karin's curls. Katherine was wearing a long, curve hugging gold dress and her curls were extra bouncy, and she had bought Karin an adorable red and white dress with little matching ribbons in her dark hair. "What? Why are you staring?"

Elijah blinked, he hadn't realized that he had been staring. "Sorry, you look beautiful . . . you both do."

Katherine smiled. "Thanks."

"Dada!" Karin cried out perfectly as she raised her arms so that Elijah could pick her up. Elijah smiled as he picked her up.

Katherine blinked. "She said her first word, how when-"

"She actually said it, two days ago," Elijah admitted. "When I was babysitting her, I was going to tell you, but it just slipped my mind."

Katherine huffed. "Your first born just said her first word and it just slipped your mind? And why was her first word Dada, she just meet you!"

Elijah smirked. "Katherine, are you jealous?"

Katherine blushed. "No, I'm not jealous."

Elijah laughed as they headed outside. "You are jealous, I can see it, in your face. Don't worry, she'll say Mama soon."

"Oh, shut up. You don't need to sound so smug."

* * *

><p>Elena felt like a Barbie doll and she wondered if this was how all brides felt on their wedding day, though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her makeup had been done in soft shades of pink and her dark hair had been rearranged in soft waves around her face and held back by her veil. Her dress fit to perfection along with the white satin shoes and the pearl necklace that had been her mother's made her feel closer to her.<p>

"Are you busy?" Bonnie asked. "There's someone here to see you."

The door opened wider and Aunt Jenna and Uncle Mason came in. "Aunt Jenna!" Elena said as she hugged her aunt. "Uncle Mason, I'm so glad that you came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Mason said as he kissed Elena on the cheek. "I'll leave you ladies alone so that you can talk."

"Still a little warning might have been nice." Jenna said frowning. "Elena, honey you look beautiful, but didn't you hurry this engagement, we didn't even know you were seeing someone."

Elena looked down to the floor, the story that she had come up with was that Damon and her had been dating for a few months and had fallen madly in love, but it didn't seem like her aunt was buying it. "We're in love, Aunt Jenna," she said hoping that she sounded sincere. "Damon is the man that I want to marry, please understand that."

Jenna smiled. "I do and if he makes you happy, well I'm happy. I'm just nervous. Your mother always said that I worry for nothing."

Bonnie popped back into the room. "Miss Gilbert, are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin."

Elena felt a chill go down her spine, was it too late to back out. Jenna squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. We'll be in the audience."

Elena followed Bonnie towards the back of the small church, she could see that the church was packed with people that she didn't even know. Through her veil she could see Damon anxiously waiting at the end of the aisle with Tyler at his best man probably making rude jokes. She clutched her bouquet of white roses as the music started playing, Rebekah was her only bridesmaid, Caroline had declined saying that she had stage fright and Katherine apologized saying that she was worried if Karin got fussy or cried in church, so Elena was on her own.

With brave steps she walked down the aisle and gave the guests a little smile as they watched her walk. When she finally reached the end, she felt that she was going to faint from nervousness. Damon grasped her arm and murmured. "It's ok, I'm here."

Elena nodded as Damon pulled back the veil, Elena barely glanced at him during the entire wedding ceremony and only knew that the ceremony was over because the priest smiled at them and said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elena turned towards Damon. Kissing, another problem, the closest that Damon and Elena had gotten to kissing was a peck on the cheek, now they were supposed to kiss in front of all these people?

Damon sensed her nervousness because he pulled her forward a landed a very quick kiss on her lips and even though the kiss took less than three seconds Elena could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. "Relax." Damon murmured as both of them exited the church, their fake smiles already plastered and ready for their fake one year commitment.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony the guests departed towards the large, elegant garden behind the small church where the reception was going to take place. The tables were covered with white tablecloths and decorated with elegant centerpieces and the entire garden was decorated with twinkling lights.<p>

Katherine smiled as she placed a small blanket on top of Karin. She had fallen asleep during the church ceremony.

"Katherine?"

Katherine looked up and saw Elijah standing there with a man and a woman who she guessed was his parents. "Hello."

Mikael at least attempted a welcoming smile, while Esther simply frowned. "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Katherine. Katherine, these are my parents, Esther and Mikael."

"It's nice to meet you, Katherine," Mikael said politely. "Elijah has told us so much about you."

Katherine felt herself relaxing. "It's nice to meet you too-"

"Where's my granddaughter?" Esther interrupted.

Katherine frowned as she lifted the blanket. "She's taking a nap." She had a feeling that Esther didn't really like her.

Esther nodded. "She's adorable. How old is she?"

"Nine months."

Esther nodded. "We'll I'll come back when she's awake, come on Mikael let's go congratulate the newlyweds."

"I'm sorry about my mother." Elijah said as he squeezed her shoulder. "She can be a bit intimidating."

Katherine shook her head. "At least your father is nice," she blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but don't worry I can handle them."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

_Fifteen_

"You look stunning," Damon told Elena once they were outside of the reception room. Katherine and Aunt Jenna had helped her change out of her wedding gown and into a simpler white gown, also strapless but with a simple lace design and she was still wearing her mother's pearls.

Elena arched an eyebrow, she couldn't believe that it was her wedding day and Damon had barely spoke ten words to her. "Do you really mean that?"

Damon looked perplexed at the question. "Of course why would I lie about that?"

Elena shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that you've been ignoring me ever since you left for Japan. Honestly, this morning I was sure that you weren't going to show up."

"I was in Japan for business, Elena." He emphasize. "It's not like I wanted to ignore you."

"And you couldn't bother to write me a simple text message to let me know that you were back," Elena felt her anger growing and she hadn't realized how upset she had been until that moment. "Look I get it, we're in a win-win situation, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you stomp on me."

"I'm not-"

"You guys ready?" Bonnie asked brightly as she interrupted their heated argument.

Damon gave a slow nod. "We're ready aren't we?"

Elena's lips curled as she nodded, they didn't speak nor look at each other until they were announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!" The doors opened and both Damon and Elena were greeted by cheers and the blinking lights of a camera.

As tradition implied they were supposed to start off the wedding with their first dance as husband and wife. Damon led her towards the dance floor as the DJ began playing their wedding song of their first dance.

After many thoughts and changes, Elena had finally settled on "Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine which was one of her favorite songs at the moment. The music was loud enough so they weren't overhead and they were close enough so that they could mumbled their words.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Damon murmured as they slowly started dancing. "I just didn't think that you cared about the whole me checking in thing."

"Well, I do care." Elena shot back. "And if we're going to be married, you're going to have to stop being a jerk."

Damon smirked at her as he twirled her across the dance floor. "That wasn't in the contract."

"It was a secret clause."

Damon chuckled. "I'll work on it."

The song ended and the audience exploded into applause. Damon offered his arm. "Shall we, Mrs. Salvatore?"

* * *

><p>Elena burst into loud giggles later that evening about 1AM, as she went through the door of the Honeymoon suite at the Wilcox hotel, where they were staying the night because they weren't leaving towards their honeymoon destination until tomorrow. "I'm so happy!"<p>

"Can you say that a little louder?" Damon asked sarcastically as he quickly paid the bell boy and rushed him out of the room. "I don't think the other thirtieth floors heard you."

"Oh, Damon don't be so crabby." Elena said as she took off her pearl necklace and started freeing her hair from her stiff hairdo. After the first dance the entire wedding seemed to have finished in the blink of an eye. They had cut the cake, met the guests, taken pictures, and dance a little more and Elena was guilty of drinking more than three glasses of champagne to try and keep her nerves down.

Elena wasn't used to drinking, Damon now noticed, especially since he had to basically drag her into his car after she had thrown the bouquet (Katherine had received it, much to her embarrassment) so that the other guests hadn't noticed that she was drunk.

But Damon was glad that the wedding had ended well and not one person seemed to doubt their madly in love story, now in only a few months the money would start rolling in and him and Elena could pretend that this never happened.

"What are you doing?" Damon screeched at Elena. Elena had been taking off her dress and heels until she was only in her wedding lingerie consisting of a white lace bra with matching panties.

Elena rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. "Taking off my dress, I can't sleep in my wedding dress." She started fumbling through the dozen or so suitcase on the floor. "Where are my pajamas?"

Damon helped her up. "I don't know . . . just sleep like this."

"In my underwear?"

"Uh, sure why not." Damon shrugged. It's not like they were going to do anything. There was nothing about sex in the contract.

Elena took his word for it and plopped on the large king size bed. She looked up at him wearily. "Aren't you going to come and sleep?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, honestly he had been planning on sleeping on the couch since he knew how fussy Elena could get, but she was inviting him. Truthfully, she was drunk, but it wasn't like Damon was forcing her, not to mention that even though it was their wedding night they weren't going to have sex.

Damon sighed as he laid down next to her. How was he going to last a year without sex?

He looked next to him and saw that Elena was already asleep, she looked peaceful.

Damon turned to his side, he couldn't believe that Elena Gilbert was now his wife.

* * *

><p>Elena's bridal bouquet stared back at her in the Gilbert's tiny kitchen the following morning. The last part of the wedding last night had been that Elena would throw the bouquet to all of the single ladies of the audience (if they catch it, they would get married next according to popular superstition.) Katherine hadn't even wanted to go, but Caroline had dragged her and she ended up getting the bouquet and Katherine had nearly died of embarrassment.<p>

"I think you should hire Bonnie to plan the wedding between you and Elijah." Caroline said the following morning at breakfast. Katherine had asked her to stay over, because the apartment felt strange without Elena. "And staring at it won't make it go away you know."

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "That's just a silly superstition and besides I don't want to get married. Ever. Especially not to Elijah."

"The bouquet says otherwise." Caroline teased her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes because we based our lives on a myth."

Caroline studied her friend's face carefully. It was true Katherine seemed happier ever since Elijah started helping her out with the baby and even at the salon she seemed less anxious while doing her work, but she couldn't help but noticed that there was something sad on her face.

"Katherine, you deserve to be happy," Caroline chided her. "Especially after everything, don't let one bad experience ruin love for you, especially after what happened with M-"

"Don't." Katherine said irritably. "Don't go there, you know I hate it when people bring it up Care. Just don't mention his name, please. I've tried so hard to forget about him."

Caroline opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but quickly shut it, she knew when Katherine's temper was not to be tested. Katherine heard Karin crying from her crib. "Karin's awake." At the same time the doorbell rang. "Can you answer it please, Care."

Katherine went into her room and found Karin in her crib fussing and moving around. She always woke up cranky. Katherine smiled as she cooed. "Good morning baby girl."

Karin raised her hands and said. "Mama!"

Katherine flushed with pleasure. "Mama, you said Mama, baby girl you said Mama!" Katherine kissed her cheek and brought her towards the kitchen. She stopped short.

Caroline turned towards her from the open doorway. "Um, Kat-"

Standing in the outside hallway already perfectly dressed was none other than Esther Mikaelson. Elijah's mother.

Esther gave her a quick nod. "Katherine, I was wondering if we could talk. Alone."

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around, half confused to where she really was. It took her a minute to guess that she was in her hotel suite and that it was Sunday, the day after their wedding. Elena wrinkled her nose, she could barely remember cutting the cake with Damon after so many glasses of champagne, and how had she even gotten here?<p>

She pushed back the sheet and flushed when she realized that she was in her white lace wedding lingerie. She turned hastily to the side of the bed and saw that someone had slept on the opposite side. She could hear the shower running.

Elena ran a hand through her messy hair. Had she slept with Damon? Oh, please God no. Elena closed her eyes. She was never getting drunk again, she would swear on that. The door opened and Damon came in freshly showered with only wearing a towel around his waist that was dangerously close to falling from his hips. He smiled at Elena's stunned face. "Good morning, wife."

Elena flushed bright red. "Did we-I mean, we're we-"

"Did we have hot, naked, glorious sex?" Damon's eyes were twinkling. "Nope, you did a very nice, though sloppy strip teased then you passed out, nothing more." Elena still looked mortified at the fact. "Really, Elena it's not a big deal I'm used to it."

Elena snorted.

Damon decided to smooth over the awkwardness. "Anyway, aren't you the least bit excited about knowing where we're going on our honeymoon?"

Elena raised her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Rome."

Elena laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Elena rolled her eyes as she started putting on the hotel's bathrobe. "Don't you remember a year ago when you interviewed me? You asked me what my favorite place was and you guessed Italy and now we're going on our honeymoon there."

Damon smirked at her. "Well, you're in for a wild adventure."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

_Sixteen_

Katherine hated that Esther made her feel uncomfortable in her own living room, the least that she could do was pretend to drink the tea that Katherine had so hastily made. She shot a nervous glace toward Karin who was sitting up and playing with her old toy rabbit and stuffed doll that Elijah had brought her from Japan.

She looked at Esther and saw that she was looking at Karin curiously and with almost grandmotherly love. "She's a lovely child." Esther said. "She looks a little like Elijah when he was a boy. He would spend hours playing with his toys too."

"Thank you." Katherine sat across from her and started putting sugar in her tea. Maybe she was being paranoid, maybe she and Esther had gotten off on the wrong foot and she just wanted to spend time with her granddaughter.

"I'll get straight to the point, Katherine." Esther said as she put her teacup down. "I want you to give the baby to Elijah."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and it took all her will power not to shout. "Excuse me."

Esther didn't seem the least bit offended that Katherine looked like she wanted to beat her head with a club. "Yes, I've been thinking it for a while. I know you and Elijah weren't planning a baby and you're so young and well, I hate to break it you, but you will never be able to give Karin what she needs and what she deserves."

"And you will?" Katherine snapped.

Esther nodded. "Elijah and I will take care of her Katherine, Elijah already has a high position in the family business we will be able to provide Karin with the best opportunities, send her to the best school, and the Ivy League colleges, things that you couldn't possibly give her."

"And what makes you think I won't be able to give her all of that and more?"

Esther stared at Katherine as if wondering if she were joking. "Dear, I don't mean to offend you, I'm sure you're a very hardworking young woman, but taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work. Elijah mentioned that you work at a beauty parlor and you can't possibly make enough money-"

"GET OUT!" Katherine pointed towards the doorway, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I may not have a seven figure salary, but I can take care of my daughter just fine. I am her mother and I will always put her needs first and maybe I won't be able to give her fancy private schools, but will give her lots of love. And honestly whatever happens to Karin is between Elijah and myself and I would appreciate it, if you didn't come in this house at all."

Esther stood up as she grabbed her purse. "As you wish dear, but sooner or later you'll realize that you aren't the right person to raise my granddaughter."

* * *

><p>Elijah stood up when he heard the front door opened and Esther came through, her heels clicking. "Mother, there you are. I've been waiting for over an hour, father said you were out. Did you go shopping?"<p>

Esther shook her head. "No, Elijah I went to speak to that stubborn little friend of yours. The mother of my granddaughter."

Elijah's smile fell. "You went to speak to Katherine."

"I most certainly did."

"Mother, what did you say to her?"

Esther looked surprised to hear the anxiety in his voice. "What she needed to hear son, what every mother should want for her child. For her child to have a window of opportunities, she shot me right down when I told her that she should give her custody rights to you."

Elijah groaned angrily. "Mother, I told you not to get involved, Katherine is raising our daughter just fine and Karin is her daughter too, we can't just take her away. I swear my daughter will never have the need for anything as long as I'm alive." He said firmly. "She was upset, what else was she supposed to say, and I would appreciate it if you didn't get involve in our business, mother."

Esther took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are." Elijah said gently. "But Katherine knows what she's doing and so do I."

* * *

><p>Katherine wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing exactly, in fact she could only put pieces of what had happened after Esther had left. She and Karin had gone to the local bakery to try and forget the awful conversation that she had, had with Esther and Katherine had stocked up on blueberry muffins, her favorite comfort foods.<p>

But instead of making her feel better, they had made her feel worse.

"Katherine?" Elijah stopped short when he entered the apartment and saw Katherine stomach first on her bathroom floor, wearing a short nightie, her curls were messy, and her face looked sickly.

"Elijah," she managed to say. "How did you even get in?"

Elijah held up a key, "Elena gave me the extra key, I came to talk you after the disaster that my mother created. I didn't think that you were home, but then I heard Karin crying. . ."

Katherine's eyes shot open. "Karin-"

"I got her back to sleep," Elijah said gently. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Stomach flu." Katherine murmured. "I ate a bad muffin, you don't have to be here . . . it's embarrassing-"

"You're sick," Elijah said firmly as he helped her up. "Of course I have to be here." He helped her towards the bathroom and managed to get her into bed without much of a fuss. "Can I get you anything?"

Katherine shook her head, glad that she was in an actual bed and not in a cold, bathroom floor. Honestly, she had thought that she wouldn't be able to get up. "Honestly, if I eat anything I'm afraid I'm going to throw it up. Can you please just watch Karin for a few hours while I get some sleep? That is if you don't have anything that your have to do."

Elijah nodded as he took off his suit jacket and folded it neatly. "Of course." He hesitated as he sat down on the edge of Katherine's bed. "Katherine, I know that my mother came to visit and I had no idea that she was coming here. What did she tell you? Be honest."

"She's a horrible woman, Elijah," Katherine spit out and she didn't care if she hurt Elijah's feeling. "She basically told me that I'm not fit enough to take care of Karin, and that I should just hand her over to you, and if I didn't she was going to take her away, you better not Elijah Mikaelson-"

"Katherine, calm down it's bad for your stomach." Elijah said as he covered her with the blanket. "Like I told you, I had no idea that my mother was coming here, but I put her in her place and no one is going to take Karin away from you, I swear. You're a great mother."

Katherine's eyes watered a little, she hated being sick, it always made her so sensitive. "Thank you."

Elijah shook his head. "You don't have to thank me, just get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"Please fasten your seatbelts," the woman with the slight Italian accent said over the intercom. "We will soon be landing, thank you."<p>

Elena sleepily opened her eyes as she sat up from the uncomfortable chairs. Even though Damon and Elena were riding in first class sleeping on a plane was still uncomfortable. Elena was tired of sitting down for hours. She looked out the window, they were landing at the edge of Rome and it was early afternoon, but the city already looked beautiful.

"We're here." She squealed as she shook Damon's arm. "We're here."

"Yeah, I got it." Damon said crabbily, apparently annoyed that Elena had shaken him awake. The thing he hated most about traveling was the jet lag.

Elena didn't notice his crankiness as she pulled out a folded piece of paper with a bunch of things that she had scribbled down from several guide books and tourist maps.

"What the hell is that?"

Elena looked offended. "It's my list," she smoothed down the pieces of paper lovingly. "I made a list of all the places that I want to visit and some tourist's attractions that we have to go to."

Damon grabbed her list and crumbled it and threw it in a nearby trashcan. "Hey!" she hissed at him. "What are-"

"Relax, Mrs. Salvatore." A familiar smirk appeared on his face. "We're not going to be caught dead is some tourist attractions, I've been here before and I'm going to show you the real Italy."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

_Seventeen_

Katherine opened her eyes slowly, her stomach was feeling much better than when she had first fallen asleep, one more night of good night sleep and probably some crackers and she would be just perfect.

A soft smile appeared on her face when she saw Elijah sitting with Karin on his lap and whispering a story so that he didn't wake her up. Katherine sometime read her stories too, even though Karin didn't understand yet she liked looking at the pictures.

Elijah raised his gaze when she realized that she was awake. "You're awake how are you feeling?"

"Better," she rubbed her eyes. "She didn't give you a handful?"

Elijah shook his head. "She was a perfect little angel, actually I was going to talk to you about something. But maybe I should wait, until you're feeling better."

"No," Katherine shook her head. She wasn't a very patient person to begin with, not to mention that Elijah had already gotten her intrigue. "What is it Elijah?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Elijah admitted. "And now with my mother's rather rude visit, I think it's the appropriate time. Besides now with Elena gone, living all alone with only a baby can be . . . scary."

Katherine snorted. "I can take care of myself perfectly, Elijah. But what are you trying to say?"

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "How would you and Karin like to move somewhere else? With me, perhaps? So we can be a family."

* * *

><p>Elena tried not to look too impress as she and Damon walked through the lobby of the hotel they were staying at during their duration in Rome, it seemed that Damon always had a knack for impressing her, yet he never seemed impressed by anything. Elena guessed it was just the perks of being born rich, though Elena still felt slightly uncomfortable for so much wealth.<p>

The hotel that they were staying at was called _La Bella Sirena,_ the Beautiful Mermaid and it was shaped almost like a golden palace with the statue of a mermaid in the middle of the lobby made of pure gold. There were expensive leather chairs all around the lobby and vases filled with exotic plants.

Elena sniffed the air when she smelled the delicious aroma of the nearby hotel restaurant and her stomach gave a little grumble, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.

Damon gave an impatient little sigh as he grabbed her hand. "Elena, come on, we're already late to check in."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, but unlike you I like to appreciate the scenario."

"Of what a potted plant and a couple of bad statues? Believe me, just go to Brooklyn and you'll find all of that stuff only a subway ride away."

Elena bit back a comment, she knew that it was pointless to argue with Damon since he always seemed to want to have the last word. They approached the reception desk and a little bald man asked in Italian something that Elena didn't understand.

Elena searched in her bag for her English-Italian dictionary, but before she could even flip a page Damon started speaking rapid, fluent Italian like he spoke it every day, after a few more words Damon signed some paper, handed the man his credit card, got the room key and they were on their way to the elevator.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked. "Speak Italian like it was your second language?"

Damon shrugged as if were not big deal. "I took a few courses, I have a thing for languages."

There was an awkward silence until Elena asked. "In what floor is our room in?"

"The top floor. The penthouse."

Elena hesitated. "Damon, I appreciate this, but I honestly wished that you wouldn't spend so much money-"

"Elena," Damon interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. The elevators door ring opened and they were lead to another small hallway that lead to a pair of white doors. Damon handed her the key. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Elena felt like a little kid as she took the key and opened the door. "Oh my god!"

Their hotel suite was huge and decorate in gold, sky blue, and white every single inch of it. There was a large kind size canopy bed that would make any girl sleep like a princess, along with a little sitting room, a large mirror, two walk in closets, and a bathroom large enough to fit her bedroom back at her old apartment.

"Oh, look at the cute little shampoo's." she squealed as she exited the bathroom and came out with the mini shampoo's. She sniffed one. "Raspberry."

Damon looked at her amused as he raised his arms indicating how huge this room was. "You have all this room and the thing that interested you the most were things that you buy at a 99 cent store back home."

Elena ignored his sarcasm. "There are just so many things to admire, and at least I can take these home." She yawned a bit, even though she had slept a little on the plane, she suddenly felt exhausted. "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Damon admitted. "But we're pretty behind on our regular schedule. It's going to take you a few days to get the hang of it."

Elena shrugged. "I don't mind, we're in Rome. I'll sleep in a sleeping bag in the park if I have too."

"We could sleep outside if you're so dedicated." Damon joked.

Elena shook her head. "Don't you dare, Salvatore I love this room way too much to give it up." Elena went to the closet and started unpacking her stuff, Rebekah had actually packed half of her suitcase, because she was convinced that Elena would somehow get it wrong. She organized her shoes in a neat little pile, she actually had almost fought Rebekah on the right to bring flats, sandals, and sneakers, because no way was she walking in Rome in a pair of five inch heels no matter how sexy they were, that was Katherine's thing.

Next she hang up her skirts, dresses, and a few shorts and Capri pants that she had bought with new credit card and Rebekah had approved and only because they cost more than fifty dollars and weren't made out of cotton.

Elena went inside the large bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water and vanilla scented bubble bath. Elena let out a small sigh of relief as she slipping into the tub, she couldn't help but feel goose bumps. It was true she and Damon did get along somewhat better that they had done in the past, though Elena was still curious how things would go through on their honeymoon.

Elena shook her. She just needed to act herself that was all. She wasn't going to change for anyone, especially not for Damon. The bathroom was connected to the walk in closet so after her bath Elena walked towards it and located her suitcase for sleepwear.

She frowned as she looked for her warm, pale peach pajamas that she had packed, sure they weren't sexy, but they were warm. "What-"she looked and re-looked, but then cursed under her breath. Damn that Rebekah, she had repacked her bag! Instead of her regular pajamas there were a bunch of frilly, see though nightgowns that Elena wouldn't be caught dead it. "Rebekah, I swear I will kill you." She murmured.

She heard a knock on the door. "Elena, you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Elena shouted, trying to make her voice sound normal. "Go ahead, the bathroom is free!"

When she heard the shower running she retuned back to her dilemma and tried to pick out the least provocative sleepwear. She finally settled in a pair of silk sleeping shorts with a baby doll top. The set was pale blue made of silk and adorned with lace, she could only imagine the jokes that Damon would make if he saw her in this.

Elena flopped on the bed that was really large enough for at least two other people and put the covers to her chest even though the room was rather warm. Damon frowned when he re-appeared in the room a half an hour later wearing nothing else, but a pair of plaid cashmere pajama pants. "Are you that cold?"

"Yes." She lied.

Damon stared at her awkwardly. "So how do you want too-"

"You can just climb up here," Elena said, it felt rude to kick him out especially since he was paying for the room, not to mention that the bed was big enough for four people. Damon nodded as he laid down next to her.

It was hard falling asleep especially with the heat, giving up Elena pushed back the covers exposing slightly her blue silk baby doll top. "Don't laugh," she warned. "Your cousin changed all of my sleepwear."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Elena asked. It had been something that had been bothering her for some time. Damon nodded. "Why did you choose me to be your fake wife? I mean there were probably tons of others just dying for the job, so why me?"

Damon didn't speak for a long moment. "To be honest, you're the only girl that I've talked to consistently for more than six months. I don't really have enough female friends that would do this as just a business negotiation, I mean most of them to be honest would find a way to rip me off."

"Oh," Elena said in a quiet voice, not wanting to remind Damon that the most that he had say to her in that year and three months is how he liked his coffee, but it was nice that he was being sincere, in a way.

"Elena," he murmured. "Can I kiss you?" Damon felt rather stupid asking the question, he had never asked that question because most girls would be dying to kiss him, but he didn't want to be kicked out of bed tonight.

Elena's face turned warm as she slowly nodded, it was their second kiss ever since their marriage had been made official. "Yes."

Damon didn't give her a sweet peck like he had when they had been married, but a long, memorable kiss. Elena searched for his hand and when she found it she squeezed it. Elena pulled back, her heart beating against her chest. "That was nice."

"Yes," Damon said. "It was. I could get used to it."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

_Eighteen_

Elena would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly disappointed that Damon hadn't tried to kiss her again ever since their first night at the hotel. As if it wasn't weird enough that Damon had actually asked for her permission, it was even weirder that Elena would agree.

Elena wouldn't lie, she knew that she the tendency to be somewhat stiff and withdrawal when it came to men, but honestly all the men that she had dated had left her disappointed (though before she had married Damon, she had had, a total of two boyfriend.) First it had been Matt Donovan her childhood sweetheart, he dumped her the second that he had been recruited for a big shot football team and then there had been Liam Carmichael who had cheated on her with her former yoga teacher so it was safe to say that Elena's romantic life was nothing to be jealous about.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" she had asked the following morning. "I'm not mad about it, I'm just curious."

Damon lowered his eyes, not really sure of the answer and he was glad that there wasn't any condescending or judgment in Elena's voice like there usually was, this time it was full of compassion and like she generally wanted to know, like the kind of girl that you wanted to spill all of your secrets too.

Damon as far as he could remember had only been in love once, but it had been with a married girl. Andy Star had been the most perfect girl in Damon's mind when he had been twenty she was smart and sexy as hell as had the whole sexy reporter thing going even though she was in his early thirties and she was married.

Damon and Andy went out for a few months, but Andy eventually broke it up not wanting to hurt her husband and left Damon out in the cold instead, so after that it had been a parade of strippers, gold diggers, and eye candy.

Damon shrugged. "I guess I was just curious about what it would feel like to kiss you without a hundred other people watching it and I guess being in Rome, I don't know gets you all touchy feely. Besides weren't you the slightest bit curious about kissing me without people watching?"

Elena's cheeks turned pink as she clutched the blanket. "Maybe, besides I guess we need to get used to if we're going to be married for a year."

A soft smile appeared on his face. "I guess."

"I guess."

And after that the issue was never brought up, it was like Damon had mentioned the weather not simply kissed Elena, though maybe Elena was just exaggerating the whole thing, it had just been one lousy kiss for god's sake, should she had really expected anything more?

Besides she should be glad that at least she and Damon were getting along well on their honeymoon. He had even agreed to go on all of the "tacky" places that she wanted to visit and hadn't complained once, at least not verbally.

"I'll be over there." Damon said towards the wine openers and glasses as him and Elena entered a shop after lunch when Elena mentioned that she wanted to do some shopping she wanted to buy a few presents for Caroline, Karin, and Katherine.

Elena nodded a she started looked through the racks, she wanted to buy something other than a sweatshirt and a stupid keychain.

Something bright caught her eye and she turned towards that direction a saw a small, handmade ship delicately made and painted and had probably taken days of hard work to finish each little piece. Elena smiled, it was so perfect.

Elena cocked her head. She couldn't help but think it was perfect for Damon, she knew that he loved boats, he had dozens of little toy boats "figurines" in his office and this was just perfect, besides his birthday was only a few months off and Elena would need to buy him a present.

Elena looked over her shoulder and saw that Damon was still fully engrossed in whatever it is he was looking at and Elena turned to the first saleslady that she saw and tried to make a request in terrible Italian. "Excuse me, I, um-do you?"

The saleslady smiled at her and said in English with a heavy Italian accent. "Do you wish to know the price? This piece was made by a famous Italian craftsman."

Elena slowly nodded yes and she mentioned a price that was around $256. Elena would pay Damon back the money once she got paid for her marriage. Elena handed her a couple of bills making sure that Damon didn't see. "Charge it."

"What did you buy?" Damon asked a few minutes later once he saw Elena's box.

Elena shrugged. "Just a little tea set for Karin."

"Elena, she's not even one yet."

"I'll save it for when she's older." Elena lied smoothly as she grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go check out those scarfs."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Elijah said sounding slightly nervous as he opened the door of their new apartment to let Katherine and Karin in. He had spoken for hours with the realtor so that he could find an apartment that was child friendly and that it was convenient for work.<p>

Katherine stepped in, slightly smiling at how nervous Elijah was. It was cute. The apartment was bigger than then one she and Elena had shared and with three rooms. The walls were painted bright yellow and between the both of them they decided which furniture to keep from each place (Elijah disliked Katherine's loud taste so they ended up choosing most of his stuff.)

Katherine was actually surprise at herself that she decided to move in with Elijah, but the way she saw it, it was better for Karin to have both of her parents in the same place and besides babysitting, Elijah was right, now that Elena was gone Katherine was lonely and as childish as she sounded being lonely freaked her out.

"I like it." Katherine said. "It's beautiful. What do you say, Karin is this going to be our new home?"

Karin looked at her sleepily before falling back to sleep.

"Come on," Elijah patted her shoulder, "I have something to show you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow curiously as she entered the second bedroom and her eyes widened when she saw the bright pink room. Elijah had, had it decorated as nursery with a bright pink room, a white crib and furniture, a rocking chair, and dozens of cuddly stuffed animals.

She turned to him in wonder. "You did all of this?"

Elijah looked mildly embarrassed. "Yes, I thought it would be nice if Karin got a room of her own-and if she cries well then I installed a baby monitor. Do you like it?"

She smiled at him. "I love it, Elijah thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Elijah looked relief. "I'll get it." A minute later he asked. "Katherine, can you please come here?"

Confused, Katherine did as she was told and she frowned when she saw Esther. "What are you doing here?"

"Please hear me out." Esther said as she and Elijah exchanged glances. "I've come to apologize."

Katherine continued to glare at her, obviously not buying it, Esther sighed. "I've spoken with Mikael and with Elijah and I have a clearer understanding that what I did was rude, not to mention tasteless and for that I apologize Katherine, it was never my intention to hurt you."

Katherine narrowed her eyes.

Esther gave her a wry smile. "A lot of people-including my husband have called me overprotective when it comes to my children and now my only granddaughter. I only wanted to give Karin the best and I said my thoughts incorrectly, I was a young mother once too." She said. "And I know how difficult it must be and I hope that you can accept my apologies and we can put this whole issue behind us. Elijah has assured me that you and Karin will be taken care off and it seems that so far he had kept his promise."

Katherine squirmed uncomfortably. "Thank you for apologizing." Esther did seem like she was being sincere besides with Elijah around there was no way that she would actually do something.

Esther looked at Karin. "May I?"

Katherine nodded as she handed Karin to her grandmother and Esther smiled warmly at her and started making cooing noises, her face relaxed slightly. Maybe Esther hadn't been lying after all.

* * *

><p>"What did you say that this show was called?" Elijah stared confused at the screen. Later that evening after a tiring day of unpacking they were in the living room watching TV and apparently one of Katherine's favorite TV shows with Karin watching the screen in the middle between them.<p>

"Seriously, you've never heard of this show?" Katherine rolled her eyes, she was freshly showered and dressed in a pair of tight fitting sweatpants. "It's America's Next Top Model. And will you please change out of your suit, it makes me feel that we're going to a business meeting every time I see you in one."

Elijah frowned. "I like my suits."

"I know that, but you can wear something more comfortable at home."

"Home?" Elijah said surprise. "So this is home, now?"

Katherine flushed as she avoided his gaze. "I guess."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

_Nineteen_

Damon's car let out a small creak as he parked his car in front of a complex apartment building in Manhattan where they would be living for the following year. Elena staggered a little at the sudden halt. "Has anyone ever told you that you really need driving lessons? How did you even get your license?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I never gotten a ticket."

Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, once." Damon admitted. "But honestly, I wasn't going that much over the speed limit."

Elena smiled as she looked at the complex apartment buildings that reminded her of the Barbie house that she used to have when she was seven. With a low heart she remembered that they were no longer in Italy and that their honeymoon had come to an end.

They had gone to all of the places that Elena had wanted to go and Damon had only complained twice, it was safe to say that the best thing about Rome was the food. But besides the fact that she and Damon had kissed only once, they hadn't had any physical contact since then, unless you counted sleeping in the same bed with no sex, which Elena didn't count.

Damon noticed her furlong expression. "So this is no Rome, huh?"

Elena shook her head slightly. "Nope."

"Well, maybe once you see our new penthouse, you'll forget all about it." A dark suited doorman opened the door letting Elena and Damon in. "Shall we?"

Their new penthouse was located on the eight floor with a perfect view of Manhattan, New York would look so pretty in the evenings with the blinking lights. The penthouse was larger than Elena had imagine. It had a great kitchen, marble floors, a pretty large living room, a study for Damon, and two bedrooms.

"Did you hire a decorator or something?" Elena said as she peeked into her room and saw that her bedroom was decorated in shades of white and cherry blossom pink. Everything seem girly, delicate, and fresh. Besides Elena had a hard time imaging Damon at Ikea or someplace actually picking every detail to perfection.

"Yeah," Damon said. "If it were up to me, this apartment would be filled with bourbon and nothing else."

Elena gave out a small cough. "So I guess this means that we're not sharing a room, huh?" she flushed red when she saw Damon's smile fade slightly. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's my fault. That kiss back in Rome it was stupid and I learn my lesson," Damon said "From now on we'll keep things professional, all right?"

Elena nodded, trying not to show her slight disappointment. "Sure, we'll keep it professional."

* * *

><p>"Hey Cindy," Katherine said the week following the move as she greeted the manager of The Red salon and she was holding a cup of coffee. She smiled nodded in Caroline's direction before Caroline returned to her work.<p>

Cindy looked up surprise to see her, her lips were painted a dark red like always. "Oh, Katherine sweetie hello! How nice of you to stop by, what's' up?"

Kathrine blinked back confused. "What do you mean? I work here."

Now it was Cindy's time to look confused. "You didn't . . . I assumed . . . well, I did find it a bit strange that you didn't tell me yourself that you were quitting-"

"What?" Katherine snapped. "Who said anything about quitting?" It was fine that she and Elijah were now sharing an apartment together and despite the fact that Elijah insisted on paying the rent himself, didn't mean that Katherine was going to give up her independence to become his somewhat-stay at home pretend wife.

Cindy blushed. "Well, your husband, Elijah called me last night and said you would no longer be working here and instead you would be focusing of taking care of your baby. I send your last paycheck to your new address-"

"He's not my husband!" Katherine replied angrily, not caring that the rest of the customers were staring at her as if she were insane. "I'll talk to him, Cindy. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Katherine paced at home like an angry wife trying to get Karin to sleep. She turned her head swiftly when she heard the door open and Elijah came in. She threw him a throw pillow hitting him in the forehead. "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"Katherine," Elijah said, annoyed. "Why did you do that? Why are you so upset?"

"Because you went behind my back and dismissed me from my own job," Katherine snapped back, furiously. "Imagine my surprise when I go into work today and Cindy tells me that my adoring husband already called her and told her that I would no longer be working. What was going through your head Elijah?"

Elijah gave her an exasperated sighed. "Well, you told me that you hated leaving Karin in the daycare center and that you would rather take care of her yourself, but you had to work. But now that we're living together you don't have to work."

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "I don't want to be a kept woman, Elijah! Just because we have a baby together doesn't mean that I want to rely on you for money."

"I didn't mean it like that," Elijah said slowly. "I just want you to take it easy, I hate the idea as much as you do about leaving Karin in a daycare center, but we have too if we're both working. And I feel that we would both be more relaxed if someone is here with her. In three years Karin will be in preschool and then you can do whatever you want. Just please think this through Katherine."

It seemed like a good start, but honestly Katherine's mood wasn't any better. "Why did you go behind my back though?"

Elijah removed his suit jacket. "Because I know how stubborn you can be, look I admit I may have stepped out of line. If you want to you can return to your job."

Katherine didn't say anything for a few minutes. She sighed. "The minute Karin is enrolled in preschool, I'm going back to work. No exceptions."

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena waited outside the nearest Denny's and watched anxiously as each taxi cab passed by. She desperately wanted to see her twin and her little niece, and she desperately wanted someone to talk too.<p>

After what seemed like forever Katherine stepped out of a taxi wearing a thin, purple coat and holding Karin who was dressed in a tiny sweater and skirt. "Lena!" Karin cried out raising her tiny hands towards Elena.

"Karin, baby you said my name!" Elena hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"What no hug for your sister?" Katherine joked.

"Come here," Elena rolled her eyes as she hugged her. "When did she learn how to speak?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Katherine said, "I've been teaching her a few words, the top main five as Dada, Mama, Lena, kitty, and mine. So how was your honeymoon?"

Elena squeezed her hand as she led her towards the restaurant. "You have no idea."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

_Twenty_

"You didn't sleep with him. Lame." Katherine said as she popped a strawberry in her mouth that had been leftover from her waffles. Elena and Katherine had both cleaned their breakfast plates as they discuss Elena's honeymoon.

Elena shook her head. "We've kissed."

"Kissing is not the same as sleeping together." Katherine pointed as she watched Elena play with the leftover syrup from her pancakes. "But let me guess you were expecting something else."

"I don't really know what I was expecting honestly," Elena admitted. "I mean this is Damon that we're talking about, my old boss that would get pissed if I got his coffee order wrong. How screwed up would it be if I started being in love with him."

"But you were expecting something, weren't you?" Katherine said reading her thoughts. "Come on Elena I know you, you're a hopeless romantic and even Damon can't be a heartless asshole twenty four seven. He is your husband, it wouldn't exactly be strange if you had feelings for him-"

Elena clutched her coffee cup, her thoughts zipping all over the place, her have feelings for Damon? But they were so different. "No, Damon is right we should keep things professional," Elena said. "Maybe Rome affected me more than it should have I need to get out of cloud nine."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Elena, if I learned something lately is that Mikaelson-Salvatore men think they know everything when in reality they are just as clueless are we are."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Is there something that you would like to share?"

Katherine squirmed as she adjusted Karin's booster seat. "Elijah and I are sort of living together. .and I quit . . . somewhat my job so that I could take care of Karin."

Elena blinked back at her. "Hello, when did this happen?"

"You were in Rome thinking about not sleeping with your husband." Katherine said awkwardly. "And it's not that big of a deal, Elijah has a witch for a mother and he thought it would make sense if we moved in together for the baby's sake."

"Sure," Elena glanced at her teasingly. "For Karin's sake."

Katherine threw a napkin. "There's nothing going on between Elijah and me, we had a one night stand and that was it, why does everyone want to make it an even bigger deal that it actually is."

Elena was about to tease her some more, when her smile faded and she grew pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elena quickly changed the conversation. "So what were you saying?"

Katherine ignored her as she turned towards the direction that Elena had been looking at. Her smile faded and her skin seemed too prickled as she saw a handsome, dark hair man paying the cashier of his way out. Mason Thomas.

"What is he doing here?" Katherine said desperately looking at Elena for some answers. "He's not supposed to be here. He was back in Miami, why-"

"Katherine, calm down." Elena said as she watched Mason get into his car. "He's gone, he's gone. You're safe."

Katherine's eyes were filled with fear. "He was here, Elena, he was here. Mason was here."

"He's not going to hurt you." Elena told her twin firmly. "I swear he won't. Not again."

* * *

><p>When Damon entered through the door that afternoon he was instantly greeted with the smells of garlic, tomatoes sauce, and pasta. Which was weird since his bachelor apartment usually only smelled like his expensive cologne, since Damon mostly ate take out and the only thing that he could cook was a grilled cheese and by cook he meant burn.<p>

"Elena?" he said suspiciously wondering if this was too good to be true. He walked into the kitchen and saw that the dining room table was covered with a crisp white tablecloth with a small flower vase in the middle and the silver wear that Aunt Esther had gifted them for the wedding.

Elena had already placed a large bowl of salad and the garlic bread and she was on the stove working on the pasta and sauce. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and she gave him a nervous smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he said slightly suspicious. "What are you doing?"

Elena stared at him as if he were crazy. "Making dinner, or would your rather starve?"

"Very funny. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Elena shrugged as she put the spaghetti and meatballs on the table. "Well, someone had to learn since Katherine can't even boil water."

Damon helped opened a bottle of white wine and handed Elena a glass. "Well, lucky for her Elijah is a marvelous cook."

"Help yourself," Elena said as she offered him a plate.

Damon took a plate and filled it with spaghetti, salad, and a piece of garlic bread. He nibbled on it carefully the last time one of his one night stands had tried to cook him something he had almost ended up with food poisoning.

A small smile spread on his face. "This is actually good."

"Don't sound so surprise," Elena chuckled as she took a bite of her salad even though there were butterflies on her stomach. "So how was work?" Elena had already gotten it firmly planted in her head that there were going to be nothing more than friendly partners.

Damon winced. "Yes, about that sorry to drop this on you a week after the honeymoon, but-"Damon handed her an old invitation to a charity ball that had happened last year-The Diamond Ball.

Elena looked at the invitation. "What is this?"

"Is a charity ball that my company has every year to raise money, it's in a few weeks. Usually Rebekah plans it, but now since you're my wife-"

"The task falls down to me." Elena said grimly, wondering how she was going to do this. She wasn't good when it came to planning parties besides it was one thing to plan a birthday party and another thing to plan a charity to raise thousands of dollars.

"You don't have to do it," Damon said quickly noticing her anguish face. "I'm sure Rebekah-"

"No," Elena interrupted. "We signed a contract, I'll do it and I'm sure with Rebekah by my side, I'll manage to do it."

* * *

><p>"Rubber ducky, Karin has her rubber ducky," Katherine said in a squeaky, singsonging voice while Elijah tried to hide his smile behind his newspaper. Katherine was giving Karin a bath in the sink and had filled it with warm water and bubble bath like a mini hot tub and Katherine had just told him that it was easier to bathe Karin like this because she wiggled too much when he gave her an odd look.<p>

"Mama!" Karin squealed dropping the yellow plastic duck on the floor. "Ducky!"

"No, Karin don't do that," Katherine scolded as she bent over to pick up the duck. Elijah frowned when Katherine bend over to pick up the duck, her blouse raised halfway up and he noticed some dark and then some light bruises on her lower back that even though they seemed old, never seemed to have completely healed.

Why had he never notice them before?

* * *

><p>Friday nights for Elena were reserved to watch the sassy Tyra Banks in America's Next Top Model while eating a bowl of her favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip while curled up in her new pink silk pajamas, though not having Katherine by her side making nasty comments did take the fun out of it.<p>

"What are you watching?" Damon asked wrinkling his nose and staring at the TV. One of the models was covered in fake blood and she had two giant snakes around her. "Some National Geographic show?"

"No," Elena said as she put her ice cream spoon down. "It's America's Next Top Model, they are filming a horror-nature shoot." She saw Damon's confused face. "I'm guessing you haven't seen it, it's kind of a girly show."

"Nope." Damon snorted as he plopped on the seat next to her. "If you want a good show, you should see The Walking Dead."

"Zombies no thanks."

"Why do they scare you?" he raised an eyebrow. "And besides it's not your typical, cheesy bad movie flick. Oh, mint chocolate chip, we have ice cream?"

"Yeah, I went shopping, since the only thing in the fridge was a banana," Elena said taking a spoonful. "Check the cooler."

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. Chapter 21

_Twenty-One_

"You did it man," Tyler said grinning the following morning as he barged into the office holding a well know gossip magazine in his hand, folded to a page. "I must admit it was faster than I was expecting, but hey that's good right at least the money will be rolling right in from Granny's lawyers."

Damon looked up confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This man," Tyler plopped the magazine on his desk that showed a picture of Elena and Damon's wedding and a newer picture of when they had arrived from Rome. Damon wondered how he hadn't noticed the photographers and he guessed that he might have been too tired and jet lagged to notice. "The press is eating it up like a fucking fairytale story, it's like Prince William got married again, and I have to say that a lot of ladies got their heart broken and got jealous when they found out that Elena had become your Mrs. What's wrong?" he said noticing Damon's frown. "I though you would be thrilled, this is what you wanted didn't you Damon?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah it was."

Though perhaps he hadn't thought about this as he should have. Damon was used to being the center of attention, but Elena they would eat her up especially since the press had a tendency to practically rip apart every woman he had ever dated.

But he didn't want that for Elena and Elena most certainly didn't deserve it.

"So how was they honeymoon?" Tyler gave him a knowing gaze. "Did you get a piece of the Gilbert girl? You know what they say the quiet ones are the freaks."

"Will you please leave Elena alone?" Damon said annoyingly. Even though Tyler was his friend he had a tendency to be a real ass at times.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the many party planning books, guest lists, and old pictures of past Diamond Balls that she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed again. It was as if she were planning her wedding, the only difference that for her wedding, she hadn't had to raise money. Worse, Rebekah was becoming impatient at Elena's obvious cluelessness.<p>

"Elena, will you pay attention, we don't exactly have time to plan this." Rebekah said pointed her ruby red nails towards the guest list which was approximately: 560 people. Oh joy. "Believe me I've been planning the Diamond Ball for the past few years so for the next few weeks you're going to be sleeping and breathing this."

Elena pushed back the guest list. "Who exactly are we raising money for?"

"Dolphins or panda bears, or was it firemen?" Rebekah tossed her blond hair. "I honestly can't remember, the point is we have raised the most money for the past couple of years and we're not backing down because you're getting lazy."

Elena sighed as she put her hair into a ponytail. "Ok, sorry pity party over. What are we going to do first?"

* * *

><p>"All done," Katherine said as she gave the sink one last swipe, Karin was in bed, she had pushed Mason far away from her mind and Katherine could finally rest. She saw Elijah peering at her strangely. "Um, is something wrong?"<p>

Elijah shook his head embarrassed. "No, nothing's wrong. It's still early would you like a glass of wine?"

Katherine pretended to be shocked. "Elijah Mikaelson drinking on a week day, that's a shock."

"I love a good drink every once in a while," Elijah said as he pulled out a bottle of red wine and served her a glass as Elijah and Katherine cuddle on the couch.

Katherine took a sip of her wine and she smiled. "Wow, this is good."

Elijah tipped the bottle forward, feeling himself relax, maybe the bruises were nothing. Maybe Katherine had fallen or something, she did have sensitive skin and bruised easily.

Neither Katherine nor Elijah had any idea how much they had drunk. Katherine only knew that she was very, very drunk. "Come on," Katherine giggled as she pushed Elijah forward. "Let's go to your room."

"I have a better idea," Elijah said as he kissed her. Katherine looked back at him surprise. He shrugged. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, I was improvising."

"Well, at least you finally had the guts to kiss me." Katherine squealed as she kissed him back.

Elijah started landing small butterfly kisses on the base of her neck while unbuttoning her jeans. "Shh," Katherine giggled. "You'll wake the baby."

"She's asleep." Elijah said as he started taking off her clothes and Katherine began unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Once they were both undress, Katherine started rummaging a hand through his hair while Elijah started kissing every inch of her body.

He stopped short when he saw the several bruises on Katherine' body, they were barely visible, but they were still there, they had just been hidden by layers of clothes. Katherine had a few on the small of her back, one on her leg, and a cut going halfway down her thigh.

"Katherine, what happened to you?"

Katherine sat up alarmed. "That's enough," she said sharply as she wiggled back into her clothes. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Katherine, we have to talk about this," Elijah said sharply as he started putting on his own clothes. "Who did this to you, why-"

"No one," she snapped as she turned towards her room. "So stop bugging me." Without another word she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the building and was somehow disappointed when he didn't smell anything cooking today, he had kind of gotten used to the idea of having a home cooked meal. "Elena?" he asked. Maybe he was with Katherine or Rebekah. "Elena-"he stopped short when he saw Elena curled up, head down on the dining room table. Her slim body curled up in exhaustion, with her brown hair shielding her face.<p>

Damon stopped short and he couldn't help but smile, she looked adorable. Like a little kid.

"Up you go." He said as he carried her up the stairs in bridal style.

Elena squirmed a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up. "Damon." She murmured.

"I'm here," Damon reassured her. "I'm right here, don't worry."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-

Please check my profile for an important author's note. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

_Twenty-Two_

Katherine was not speaking to Elijah, well she was more likely avoided him, but it still hurt and annoyed Elijah nonetheless. She refused to leave her room until Elijah left for work even though once or twice he had threatened to kick the door down.

And even after Elijah came home she refused to even face him and so far Elijah had refused speaking to her because Karin often got upset and burst into tears whenever her parents fought, but Elijah's patience was wearing thin and he was almost sorry that they had gotten drunk and almost slept together.

"I'm going shopping, Karin needs new clothes," Katherine said icily to him one following Sunday, the one day that she could not avoid him. Katherine had already fastened Karin in her stroller and Elijah knew that they wouldn't be back for hours. "I'll be back-"

"Katherine, this has gone on far enough," Elijah said sternly as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "Now I've been patient, now it's your turn to help me understand, what happened-"

"Nothing happened, all right," Katherine snapped at him as she pulled away. She narrowed her eyes at him. "But do me a favor Elijah and stay out of my life. Worry about Karin all you want since you're her father, but my life is none of your business."

A flash of hurt passed through his eyes as he watched Katherine slam the door. "Dammit," he murmured to himself. If he kept pushing Katherine she might really get out of his life for good, not to mention that she would take Karin with her.

But Elijah needed to know, he just couldn't ignore this and pretend that this never happened before. He thought for a few seconds until he remembered the only other person that might know about what had happen. Elena.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ladies we're looking for classy, elegant, and seductive," Rebekah chirped to the twins as she went through the racks. "And nothing trampy or whorish."<p>

Rebekah had invited Katherine and Elena to go shopping for dresses for the Diamond Ball claiming that Katherine and Elena didn't have any fashion sense, a comment that Katherine took great offence too.

"Got it boss," Katherine joked, feeling more relaxed than she had felt all week, she hated when Elijah breathed down her neck. She get it that he was concern, but honestly whatever mess that Katherine had in her life was none of his business. Katherine looked at Karin who was sleeping in her stroller.

Rebekah nodded in satisfaction as she turned to Elena who looked like she hadn't slept a wink. Her honey-blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing an old sweatshirt and jeans. "Speaking of which, what are you wearing?"

Elena looked up startled. To be honest she had been lost in her own little world, a week ago Damon had carried her to bed after she had stupidly fallen asleep on the table and Damon had teased her for the following week. Elena knew that it was stupid to feel anything towards him, but she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her belly.

"They are comfortable," Elena shot back. "After last time you're lucky I didn't come with my slippers!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. Ok, girls enough of this, let's keep looking."

The girls looked through the racks for several minutes while Rebekah argued with the saleswoman. Elena stopped short when she saw a beautiful midnight blue gown with sparkly silver material around the waist with a sweetheart neckline. It was so beautiful.

"Try it on," Rebekah said looking over her shoulder. "It's gorgeous."

"Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Elena," she said impatiently. "This is not the first time that you're going to buy a gown like this so you better get used to it." She looked over to Katherine who was looking at a red dress. "And you too."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Katherine said as they head on to the dressing rooms.

Once locked in a private dressing room, Elena slipped off her clothes and slipped on the dress, please make it look perfect. She looked into the mirror and smiled, the dress looked like it was made for her and it hugged every inch and curve of her body.

"Elena," Rebekah knocked impatiently. "Hurry up, you're not sewing the damn dress!"

Elena stepped out of the dressing room and tucked back a piece of hair nervously. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," Rebekah clapped her hands together. "You are definitely getting that dress, Kat get your ass in here so that you can see how ravishing your sister looks in her new dress."

"Coming," Katherine pushed the dressing room open, she was wearing a short red dress with a single side strap. "Wow, Elena you look hot."

Elena blushed. "You don't really think it's too much?"

"Please too much is never enough," Rebekah said as she looked at Katherine. "Nice dress, you should take it."

"It is isn't it?" Katherine said looking at the mirror. She tried to unzip it down, but she struggled. "Um, can you?"

Rebekah nodded as she followed Katherine into the dressing room and pulled down the zipper of the dress. She frowned. "Shit, Kat what happened?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "Nothing," she wiggled out of her dress.

"It's not nothing, did somebody hurt you? I swear if it was Elijah I'll kick his ass-"

"It wasn't Elijah," she snapped as she got back into her leather jacket and jeans. "Leave me alone."

"Your dress-"

"I don't care about the stupid dress all right!" without another look back, Katherine grabbed the stroller and exited the store.

Rebekah turned to Elena who looked slightly embarrassed by Katherine's outburst. "Ok, would you care to explain what in bloody hell happened? Why the hell does Katherine have those bruises?"

Elena bit her lip. "Kat, will kill me if I tell anyone-"

"I will kill you if you don't tell me, spill it out," Rebekah snapped. "This is the mother of my niece that we are talking about. And contrary to what you may believe I do care what happens to her obnoxious head."

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?"

"Of course." Rebekah said. They quickly paid for the dress and they headed down to the local park. "Now talk."

Elena took a deep breath. "Two years before Katherine and Elijah had their whole friends with benefits things, Katherine was married to Mason Thomas who was five years older than her. They meet while Katherine was still training as a beautician in beauty school. I dislike Mason from the start he was full of himself, a real jerk, but Katherine loved him and I just wanted her to be happy." She squirmed uncomfortably.

"He hit her, didn't he?" Rebekah guessed.

Elena nodded looking sick. "Not at first, but he started calling her really foul names in public . . . and threatening her for every little thing. He started hitting her, a slap here, and shake there and you know how Katherine is she's headstrong, she tried to fight back, but he was stronger than her. He scared her, she was so paranoid. I kept trying to convince her to move back in with me, but she refused."

"When did she finally leave him?"

"About six months into their marriage, she finally broke when he hit her with a lamp against her back-she still has some of those bruises from other things-I went with her, we pressed charges against him and filed against domestic violence and for a divorce. He was supposed to be locked up for three years I guess they let him out early," she looked at her. "Please don't let anyone know."

"Elena," Rebekah said exasperated. "I don't blame your sister, I'm glad that she got away from that psycho. But Elijah needs to know at least, she is the mother of his daughter."

"Fine," she said after a while. "But only tell him, and try to tell him not to mention it to her. She hates talking about it."

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. Chapter 23

_Twenty-Three_

"I know it's a lot to take in," Rebekah told Elijah gently, she had left Elena after their conversation at the park and came quickly to Katherine and Elijah's apartment before Katherine had a chance to come home. "And she hadn't mentioned Mason at all to you?"

"No never," there was a shock look on Elijah's face and he kept murmuring to himself. "I had no idea . . . I mean, I was going to ask her sister-"

"I saw the bruises," Rebekah said. "When we're trying on dresses, they didn't look recent, but bruises aren't imprinted on that long, so she must have gone and seen him-"

"But why though?" Elijah ran a hand through his dark hair. "And why not mention it, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't know," Rebekah admitted as she looked at the clock. "But don't mention it, it wasn't in my place to tell you but I thought that you should know."

"Thank you for telling me." Elijah said, his thoughts were all over the place.

Rebekah nodded as she grabbed her purse, she hesitated a bit before she said. "Elijah, just please be kind to her all right? She's been through a lot."

Elijah nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Food tasting?" Damon groaned a few days later as he parked his car in front of a small glossy building that in gold letters read-Kate's Catering. Kate Miller was one of the most important caterers in Manhattan. "Why do we even have to taste the food, half of the guests will be too drunk to notice what they are eating?"<p>

"Still," Elena said as she closed the car door. "You don't want them to get food poisoning."

"I wouldn't mind giving some of them food poisoning," Damon murmured as he opened the door to let Elena in. They were both led towards a large siting room made in different pastel colors. Damon sniffed the air. "It smells like fruit loops in here."

"Shh," Elena chided him.

"Welcome," a tall, curvy woman with bright orange hair greeted them, she was wearing a thick coat of mascara and green eye shadow and a pink suit along with five inch matching pink heels. She kisses Damon and Elena each loudly on the cheek. "Welcome! Welcome! Please make yourselves at home, would you like anything to drink?"

Before Elena could decline, Damon gave her a charming smile. "Miss Miller, could we trouble you perhaps with some tea."

"Of course, of course I will tell my assistant Roberta." Kate said as she exited the room.

Once she had left, Elena turned to Damon confused. "But I'm not thirsty."

"Me neither, but I needed a break from carrot top," Damon admitted. "With all that make up that she has on, you would guessed that we were in a whorehouse and not in a catering agency-"

Elena giggled despite herself at the same moment that Kate appeared this time with a thin, freckled girl who set down the tea set. "That will be all Roberta." She said crisply as she sat down across from them. "Now, Mrs. Salvatore we got your list of the appetizers, courses, and desserts that you have selected and we called you in here today so that you and Mr. Salvatore can taste them since they have been freshly prepared, would you please follow me?"

"Certainly," Damon said mimicking the same tone of voice that she had made. Elena bit back a laugh as Kate lead them to a small, dining room table where there were three places. "First there's the appetizers of course and Mrs. Salvatore decided on the shrimp with our famous cocktail sauce and the chocolate covered strawberries, please place them here, Jeffrey. . .this is Jeffrey our main chef, after that of course there are the salads-"

Elena's eyes widened as Jeffrey placed plate after plate in front of them like they never seemed to end, after the salad course, there were several foods that followed until Elena felt stuffed from lobster and lemon chicken.

"And lastly, dessert," Kate said proudly and three different slices of cakes were placed in front of them. "As you requested Mrs. Salvatore we have pulled out our most popular options and you'll choose which cake. We have Angel Food's cake, Red Velvet, and Devil's food cake."

Damon and Elena each took a piece of each cake. "Devil's food cake." Elena blurted out.

"Very well, and Mr. Salvatore."

"Angel," he arched an eyebrow. "It' sweeter and I hope that Mrs. Salvatore would agree with me."

"Normally I wouldn't," she answered coyly. "But Mr. Salvatore won this round, Angel it is."

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Damon eyed the establishment that Elena had brought him to outside of Brooklyn the following evening when she had asked if he wanted to have a "real" meal.<p>

They were standing in front of a small area that was filled with people. "Come on," Elena said tugging on his hand as she led him towards inside. It was already filled with people and Damon could smell the delicious food cooking. "Charlie's has the best hamburgers in town."

Damon let out a small laugh. "You brought me all the way to Brooklyn for a burger? You can get those anywhere?"

Elena shook her head. "None of them taste like Charlie's." she said as she pulled him forward to a booth. It was a small, cramped place. It was filled with people and only a couple of booths decorated in shades of white and red.

"Hey, Elena," a small, blond waitress said looking over her shoulder, her eyes lit up when she saw Damon. "The usual? Double this time?"

Elena nodded. "Thanks, Susie."

A while later Susie placed down a hamburger and French fries in front of Damon and Elena. "This is what you were so excited to show me?"

Elena smirked as she took a sip of her milkshake. "Oh, come on when was the last time you ate a hamburger."

"Good point." He took a bite and nodded. "Not bad, you do know your stuff."

"Well, it seems that I have a lot of stuff to show you as well."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Karin darling you can do it!" Katherine cooed as she saw Karin holding her balance, her chubby fist holding her place against the coffee table, there was a determined expression on her face. Karin had gone from crawling to trying to learn how to walk. "Come on baby, come on darling walk for Mommy!"<p>

Elijah opened the door and set down his briefcase, he smiled at the scene of Karin and Katherine. It was hard to imagine anyone hurting Katherine. "What is all this?"

Katherine stared at him and spoke to him civilly for the first time. "I'm teaching Karin how to walk, she seems kind of scared though, and maybe you can encourage her."

Elijah kneeled down next to her, "Come on Karin, sweetheart. Come to Daddy."

"Come to Mommy and Daddy, love."

Karin let out a little giggle as she clumsily stumbled into Katherine's arms. Katherine hugged her tightly. "You did it, sweetheart!"

"You're going to have to keep a leash on her from now on." Elijah said as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry," Katherine blurted out. "I've been acting like a complete bitch lately and it's not your fault, I'm sorry."

Elijah nodded. "You don't need to apologize, Katherine. I'm sorry too, I should have been more understanding."

-End of Chapter Twenty Three-

The Diamond Ball is next!

_Katstrova_-Glad I wasn't the only one disgusted by the Haylijah sex, I was pissed. Don't worry sweetheart, Kalijah all the way or if not I kind of like the relationship between Gia/Elijah but no one can replace Kalijah in my heart. The horrible Hayley business aside, Elijah looked damn sexy. To make matters worse they also replaced my baby, Queen Rebekah and put her in another body, I understand why, but still.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Twenty Four_

Elena stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, yet a part of her couldn't believe it was really her. She didn't look like herself, not at all. She was wearing the midnight blue gown that she had bought and a diamond choker with matching earrings and Rebekah had practically bullied her to go to the hair salon with her and Elena had her hair and makeup professionally done since the wedding.

Her makeup was done in shades of silver and blue that made her brown eyes pop and her lips were colored a creamy red. Her thick, honey blond hair was up in a low bun that helped exposed her creamy shoulders. Elena felt giddy almost like a princess.

There was a knock on the door and Elena pinched her cheeks for luck. "Come on in."

"Let's go, Elena the car is here and we can-"Damon trailed off, he was dressed in a simple tux and his blue eyes never left Elena's stunning blue figure. "You look . . . wow."

Elena giggled, pleased. "Do you really think so? It's not too much is it?"

Damon shook his head as he offered his arm so that he could help her walk down the stairs. "No, it's not too much, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon smirked. "I bet that a lot of women are going to be jealous of you tonight."

Elena felt her heart thumping inside her chest as the car stopped in front of the Wilcox Hotel where they were hosting the party, she could feel her palms starting to sweat when she saw the dozens of photographers waiting to take their pictures.

Damon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry everything will be all right, I won't leave your side I promise."

"You better not." Elena gave a shaky laugh as Damon opened the car door and held the door open for Elena. Elena took his hand and started walking towards the venue. She could feel the cameras clicking away and the reporters yelling questions and compliments.

"Who are you wearing Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Mrs. Salvatore you look divine!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore a picture!"

"Is it true that you are expecting a baby next spring?"

"You'll get used to it," Damon whispered as they entered the venue that Rebekah and Elena had picked out and there were already a handful of people trying the appetizers. The ballroom was decorated precisely to Elena's instructions in shades of silver and icy blue, it looked like a winter wonderland even though it was almost summer.

Elena looked at him wearily. "Hopefully, I won't have too."

Damon grinned, but before he could answer a chubby, well-dressed man and his thin wife joined them. He patted Damon on the shoulder. "Great party, Salvatore the best I had in years!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Timothy welcome," Damon said. "May I introduce you to my lovely wife, Elena Salvatore?"

Elena smiled at them. "Pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Timothy said. "We never thought that Damon would get settled."

"It was worth the wait I'd say," Mr. Timothy said chuckling. "You're very beautiful Mrs. Salvatore and this is an ever grander event than it was last year."

Elena blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Timothy, Rebekah Mikaelson and I worked very hard on it."

"It shows." Mr. Timothy winked. "Well, we'll see you later. Come along, Cora."

Once the couple disappeared, Damon greeted another young couple. "Andrew, Rosie I'm glad you made it, may I introduce to you my wife, Elena Salvatore. . . "

* * *

><p>Elena really was an angel, Katherine thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had been acting like a brat the day that they had gone shopping and Elena had still bough her the dress and matching shoes. Still, she wished that she had a prettier necklace to wear.<p>

The apartment was unusually quiet, Caroline had agreed to babysit Karin while Elijah and she went to the party. Elijah looked at his watch. "Katherine, you look beautiful. The party has already started."

"Just a minute." Katherine fiddled with her necklace.

The doorbell rang and Elijah sighed. "I'll get it." He was surprised when he saw his mother "Mother, I thought you would be at the party by now."

"Your father is waiting in the car," she was holding a silver box. "I wanted to drop of something for Katherine, may I?"

"She's in her room."

There was a soft knock on the door and Katherine said. "Come on in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting it won't take long."

Katherine cocked her head as she looked at Esther. "No of course not, I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to give you something a small peace offering," Esther opened the box and inside there was a silver necklace with a simple ruby. "Mikael gave it to me when I was pregnant with Elijah and I wanted you to have it, and look it even matches your dress."

Katherine blushed. "Oh no, Esther you don't have to do that, I couldn't possibly-"

"Take it, Katherine." Esther said firmly as she handed her the box. "I was very nasty to you the last time we meet. The least that I can do is try to repay you for it."

Katherine felt her throat tightening as she took the box. She smiled at her. "Thank you, Esther."

* * *

><p>"Is it weird that I want to throw my champagne at that guy's head?" Damon murmured to Tyler who was right beside him. He was looking at Elena who was receiving compliment after complement from anything male like she was the queen of England.<p>

"Yep since Tommy O' Brian is one of your biggest sponsors." Tyler said looking at Damon. "Oh, please don't tell me you're jealous. That's sad."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh, please I can tell that you're jealous. You get all twitchy."

Damon ignored his comment and instead took a sip of his drink.

"Though I do have some good news for you," Tyler smirked at him. "Granny's lawyers are working faster than I thought they would."

"What do you mean?"

"Half of the inheritance is already in the bank," Tyler grinned. "If this goes on you and Elena will only be married for a few more weeks. Two months at least."

Instead of being overjoyed, the news made Damon kind of sad. Yes, him and Elena had their ups and down at first, but he had gotten used to the idea of being with her for a year. He enjoyed the company.

"Where are you going?"

"To dance." Damon said as if should have been obvious, he walked towards Elena where she had men surrounding her as if she were the queen bee. "Mrs. Salvatore," he emphasize the Mrs. "Would you like to dance?"

Elena nodded as she grabbed Damon's hand and walked towards the dance floor. "Thank god, I didn't know what else to say."

Damon frowned as he twirled her around. "They weren't rude to you, were they?"

Elena shook her head laughing slightly. "They were being too nice, I didn't know what else to say." She admitted. "I'm not used to being fawn over like this."

"Well you should be," Damon said, he could feel his body pressed against hers. "You're beautiful."

"Damon."

"Elena." Without a second though he kissed her passionately, not caring that they were in the middle of a party. The kiss felt good, warm, inviting, and comfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Elena's cheeks were flushed. "Don't apologize. I liked it. Kiss me again."

Damon was only too happy to agree.

-End of Chapter Twenty Four-


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty Five_

"Would you like a drink?" Elijah asked later that evening once Katherine and him had arrived at the venue. Katherine raised an eyebrow at the public display of affection between Damon and Elena. That was odd, she guessed, but at least they weren't killing each other and Elena deserved some happiness after all.

"I'll be right back," Elijah said as he went towards the bar.

Meanwhile, Katherine looked around the venue, both Rebekah and Elena had done a wonderful job that was for sure, Katherine felt like she was trapped in Elsa's place. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Well, that was fast," she smiled faded and she felt even her own heart stop. "Mason, what-"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to his lip. He was handsome all right and quite devilish looking in his tux, but to Katherine he was the devil himself. "Come dance with me, your boy Elijah is busy." When Katherine didn't move, he insisted again. "Come dance with me, love you sure don't want to make a scandal do you."

Katherine gulped as she followed him to the dance floor, she could feel Mason's hands around her waist and she was feeling dreadful. "What do you want Mason? I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Oh, I know you did," Mason said cheerfully. "It was a cute little speech, like something out of help show for women, but I took care of of you radical ideas didn't you?"

"What do you want with me Mason?" she hissed. "We're done-"

"We're not done," he grasped her wrist. "You're mine and I am yours, and we will be together. You know you do make a pretty picture, you, and Mr. Handkerchief and suits, and your precious little baby."

"Don't," Katherine snapped. "Whatever you do, don't harm Elijah or Karin, I mean it Mason."

Before Katherine could protest, Rebekah spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen may we have your attention please? We have an exciting announcement to make."

"Well, we should head back to our seats," Mason smiled. "Have a good evening Miss Gilbert."

"Who was that that you were dancing with?" Elijah asked as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Oh, no one," Katherine lied quickly, she could feel her own heart thumping loudly against his chest. "Poor fool was drunk, I thought it would be nice to give him one dance."

Elijah nodded as he studied her face. "Are you ok, you look nervous?"

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Oh, look they are counting the money." She glanced towards the stage where Damon, Rebekah, and Elena were standing on. Both Damon and Elena looked unusually flushed.

"Good evening everyone, thank you all so much for attending," Elena said in a strong, clear voice. "I am happy to announce that we have raised $1, 200,639. Thank you so much for your support and please enjoy your evening."

"Katherine, are you sure you're all right?" Elijah frowned. "You're looking a bit sick."

Katherine nodded, she needed to get out of here, if she saw Mason's face one more time she was going to hurl. "Let's get out of here, now please."

* * *

><p>"Damon, stop!" Elena giggled-pushed Damon away as he started kissing her neck, causing her to burst into giggles as she tried to push the door open. "Someone might see us."<p>

"There is no one here, silly and frankly I'm too impatient to let anyone care." Damon said as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, desperately trying to take Elena out of her dress.

"Careful," she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "That's Chanel."

"What?"

"Never mind." Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled him forward and kissed him deeply, caressing her hands down his back and feeling Damon's owns hands rummaging through her hair.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Elena and Damon were still in their honeymoon bliss so to call it and Damon even stayed with Elena to have breakfast, which Elena liked since it was terribly lonely to eat alone.<p>

"We're just going to be in Boston for two days," Damon said as he took a bite of toast. "Nothing terribly exciting, I'm afraid."

Elena looked up from her omelet. "Is Elijah going?"

Damon nodded. "You can ask Katherine and Karin to stay over if you want, if you don't like being alone."

Elena shook her head. "I can manage, besides it's only for two days and Rebekah wants to speak to me about repainting the walls. Again."

"Fun," Damon said sarcastically as he looked at his watch. "Crap, I should be gone by now the traffic is going to be terrible. I'll call you." He kissed her forehead. "And I promise that we'll take a trip when I come back."

Elena smiled at him feeling happy. "Where?"

Damon shrugged. "Anywhere you like, Florida maybe."

Elena kissed him quickly, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. "Come back quickly. All right?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's only going to be for two days?" Katherine asked frowning as she followed Elijah, and holding Karin's hand. "I mean they won't extend your leave right and there is cell phone reception right?"<p>

Karin whined. "Daddy!"

"Daddy will be home soon, precious," Elijah said as he held Karin and kissed her forehead. He stared at Katherine strangely, she had been acting so strange lately ever since the Diamond Ball, she was acting jumpy and clingier than usual and it wasn't like her. "And Katherine it's Boston, not the rainforest, you will be able to reach me at any time, are you sure that you're all right?"

Katherine forced a smile, she was just being silly that was it, and she needed to stop being so silly and paranoid. "I'm fine." She hesitated a moment before she kissed his cheek, surprising Elijah. "Just come back soon, all right?"

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Karin looked up at her mother, for the past half hour Katherine had been keeping her entertained with her building blocks. "Mommy, Karin . . . want . . . Daddy."<p>

Katherine smiled at the way that Karin struggled to say the words, soon Karin would be a toddler, and she wasn't a little baby anymore. "Daddy will be home soon, darling. I miss him too." She sighed. "I miss your daddy a lot." She heard the doorbell rang. "That must be your Auntie Elena."

She opened the door quickly. "You got here, fast-"

Mason smiled. "Anything for my best girl."

* * *

><p>"Toothbrush, clothes, what else am I missing?" Elena frowned as she stared at her suitcase, Katherine had invited her to stay over with her and Karin to remember the old times, which was really her way of saying that she was lonely. She heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs.<p>

Elena opened the door and saw a raven hair girl clutching her bag tightly. "Yes?"

"Miss Gilbert?" the raven hair girl questioned.

"Actually, is Mrs. Salvatore now," Elena corrected. "Can I help you?"

The girl squinted. "I'm Amy Fields, I came because I wanted to talk to you about Damon Salvatore, he was my ex, and I think there is something that you be aware of."

-End of Chapter Twenty Five-

Thanks for your reviews! Have happy holidays!


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter Twenty Six_

Katherine felt her insides froze and her hands hesitated on the doorknob as she stared at Mason's clear blue eyes. Clear, blue evil eyes. She turned slightly towards Karin who was playing with her blocks, mumbling baby gibberish to herself and wondering when Daddy was going to come home.

"You can't come in," her voice was steady, barely hearable though she could feel her own heart pounding rapidly inside her chest. Mason cocked his head in what seemed like an expression full of amusement.

"No," he cocked his head. "Would you like to try again for the right answer this time, honey? I believe we didn't finish out conversation last time, if you want your little brat can join us-"at the mention of Karin, Katherine slammed the door as fast as she could in his face, but Mason easily pushed it way.

Katherine ran towards Karin and fished the little girl off the floor and locked her in her room despite Karin's outburst. She barely managed to close the door when she felt Mason yank her by her hair and throwing her across the living room, causing her head to bump against the coffee table.

Katherine barely had a chance to register what was wrong when she felt a sharp kick in the stomach, she found herself trembling. "Please stop, Mason, please-"

Mason grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall. Mason was so closed to her face that she could hear his breath. "Listen, to me little bitch," he hissed knocking her head several times against the wall. "You don't get to marry me, start whining, and decide that you're tired of me and send me to jail. Do you want to know what jail is like you little slut? It fucking sucks," he wrapped his hands around her throat, digging his nails in her throat. "While I was wasting my life in a jail cell, I could just imagine you here and it pissed me off. You living your happy little life, with suits and ties guy and having his baby! We should have, had a baby of our own. You should have had my daughter that should have been our baby."

"But it's not," she hissed. "She's not your baby, she's Elijah's baby, Mason, let me go-"

Without another word Mason slapped her hard across the face, causing Katherine to fall on the ground. She watched through the corner of her eye that Mason was approaching the room that Katherine had locked Karin in. She wobbled towards the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives and hurried to her room, despite the pain. She couldn't kill him, no matter how much she wanted too. But she could hurt him, over her dead body would he touch Karin.

Before she lost her nerve Katherine jabbed the knife on Mason's shoulder and he cried out in pain. Katherine rushed towards Karin and hugged her tightly. "It's ok, sweetheart," she said through Karin's tears. "Mama is here," she reached for her phone dialing 911.

"911," the operator said. "What's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and a police," Katherine said with a shaking voice "Dower Street, apartment 13B."

* * *

><p>Elena blinked once, then twice trying to make sure that she heard correctly all of the details that the raven hair, Amy Fields had told her. Amy had been Damon's girlfriend and he had cheated on her and now Amy was trying to protect Elena from suffering the same faith.<p>

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Elena demanded. It was true that she and Damon hadn't exactly been lovable since they got engaged, but Elena liked to think that they were in a better place in their relationship. And besides if he was unfaithful to her, he had way more too loose than her.

"These were taken March 1st, two days before your wedding," Amy placed down several photos down on the table. "Don't ask how I got them, they were taken by someone I know very well, so they are real. The girl that's half humping him, her name is Rose."

Elena's eyes watered and she struggled to blink as she saw the pictures of a dark hair girl and Damon practically having sex. He had destroyed the contract, worse he had made her feel like a total fool. How had she been stupid enough to believe that a playboy like Damon would actually honor the contract?

"I'm sorry," Amy whispered her voice as sweet as sugar. "But I thought you should know the kind of man that you are married too, believe me I dated the guy and all though he may be hot, he's not worth the pain. I though you should know, you deserve better Elena." Before Elena could respond, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello," she asked in a chocking voice. "Salvatore residence."

"Is there a Miss Elena Gilbert?" a female voice asked from the other end.

"This is she, Gilbert was my maiden name, who is calling, please?"

"Mrs. Salvatore this is Nurse Abigail Adams," the nurse said. "I'm calling from the ER room at Mercy Hospital in Sixth Avenue in Downtown Manhattan. I'm sorry to inform you that your sister, Katherine Gilbert was injured in an act of domestic violence. We've tried to reach Elijah Mikaelson, but he's not answering, you were next on the emergency contact list. Can you come to the hospital?"

"I'll be there soon," Elena said panicked as she wrote down the address. "What about Karin, my sister's little girl?"

"She is with her grandmother, Esther in the waiting room," Abigail said. "Miss Gilbert asked us to call her. We'll see you soon."

Elena turned towards Amy. "I'm sorry, my sister-"she fumbled for the words.

Amy nodded as she pointed to the pictures of Rose. "Do you want me to take them, or do you want me to leave them here?"

"Leave them," Elena said as she put the phone down. "I have a feeling that I'm going to need them."

* * *

><p>The last thing that Elena wanted to do was talk to Damon, but she had too since Elijah wasn't answering his phone. She felt a lump in her throat when Damon finally answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi," Elena tugged back a piece of hair. "It's Elena."

"I know," Damon chuckled. "I have called ID." Elena didn't laugh and Damon guessed that something was wrong. "Do you need anything?"

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's getting some food at the cafeteria, though I doubt it's edible."

"Well, he's not answering my calls, when he does come tell him that he needs to return home. Mason attacked Katherine, she's fine thought, but she's in the ER room at Mercy Hospital on Sixth Avenue, I'm heading there myself."

"Oh, god, Elena," Damon sounded alarmed. "I'm sorry, I'll tell Elijah and we'll be on the first flight back to Boston."

"Don't bother," she snapped. "Just send Elijah."

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours since Elena, Esther, and baby Karin had been waiting in the emergency room, Esther had been surprisingly supportive and had managed to keep entertain the fussy baby since Elena had way too much on her mind.<p>

Amy Fields, Mason, Damon, and Katherine all in one day, it was a freaking nightmare. The doors opened and Elijah and Damon came bustling in still dressed in their business suits. Elijah looked pale and like he was going to be sick. "Where is she?" he demanded. "How is she? Is Karin all right?" he looked at his sleeping daughter in Esther's arms.

"Karin is fine," Esther said quietly. "Lower your voice, you don't want to wake her."

Elijah's jaw tightened as he turned to Elena. "Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Katherine is fine, sort to speak. She has three broken ribs, a concussion, a twisted ankle, and several bruises, but she's fine sort to speak. She's resting."

"What about Mason?" Damon asked.

Elena ignored his as she turned to face Elijah. "It seems that Mason forced himself in and attacked her. She stab him with a kitchen knife, but there's no permanent damage the cops are keeping him on lockdown. They will ask Katherine a few questions and there will be a trial once she's a little better, but it's safe to say that's he's going to go back to jail."

Elijah's voice was hoarse. "May I see her?"

Elena nodded. "Of course, she's in room 693, on the second floor."

-End of Chapter Twenty Six-


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

Every inch of Katherine's body hurt. She felt as if someone had ran her over with a car only worse. She forced her eyes to open, even though doing just that was painful enough and it took her a moment to realize that she was in an all-white room and that the sun was barely starting to peek out.

She moved her head slightly, noticing how hard it was for her to breath and she relaxed slightly when he saw Elijah sitting at her side looking worried and anxious. "Elijah," she managed to say.

Elijah petted her cheek and rubbed it slightly. "Sweetheart."

She gave a small chuckle, loving the warmth of his fingers against her cheek. "You're back." She winced as she tried to move. "Hurts."

"I know," Elijah whispered reassuringly as he tried to make her as comfortable as possible by fluffing her pillows. "Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded slowly, trying to put the pieces together. "When you were away, Mason came in and he started attacking me . . . hurting me and blaming me for ruining our marriage and throwing him in jail. When he went after Karin, I stabbed him with a kitchen knife."

Elijah nodded, pleased that she remembered, he gave a frustrated little sigh. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me that Mason was the one who was hurting you and that he had been the once that you danced with at the ball? Why didn't you tell me you were married and that he hurt you, he was the one that gave you all your bruises . . . did you meet him before this?"

Katherine took a deep breath as she clutched the blanket. "After Elena returned, we went out to breakfast to talk about her honeymoon. We saw him at the restaurant, I didn't know he had been released. I called a friend and I found out where he lived, I left Karin with Caroline that time, I didn't want Mason anywhere near her."

"But why did you go in the first place, Katherine?" Elijah asked frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. "He could have killed you, the bastard should rot in jail for the rest of his life."

"I thought I could handle him," she whispered. "I was wrong, he was more aggressive and more violent that when were married," her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Elijah I never meant to hurt anyone nor put our daughter in danger, I'm really sorry."

Elijah squeezed her hand. "Don't cry, Katherine I'm not blaming you. This was not your fault and now you're going to get rid of Mason for a long time."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Karin ok?"

Elijah nodded. "My mother is with her, she said that you asked the nurses to call her, she was touched."

Katherine nodded. "Whatever differences Esther and I may have, I know she cares and loves Karin and that's good enough for me." She winced from the pain again. "How bad am I again?"

Elijah looked at her sympathetically as he kissed her forehead. "Pretty bad, I'm afraid. You're going to be on bed rest for at least a month."

Katherine groaned. "Fabulous."

* * *

><p>Damon took a small sip of coffee before slightly looking over to the side where Elena was refusing to face him. She even sat three seats away from her and even Aunt Esther seemed to notice the tension because she went to the other side of the waiting room trying to entertain a cranky Karin with a picture book.<p>

Damon frowned confused hoping that Elena would make some eye contract, so far Elena has paid more attention to her tea and the gossip magazine in front of her than to Damon. It was like Damon wasn't even there and it made Damon both angry and confused, what had he done to piss her off so much. The had left on good terms, they had even been starting to plan their next vacation.

"Ok, I'm lost," Damon finally admitted as he hopped in the seat next to her. "What did I do to piss you off?"

Elena threw him a very, dirty look. "As if you didn't know."

"No, I don't," Damon said as he tried to be patient. "So would you please enlighten me?"

Without another word, Elena opened her purse and dropped several photos on his lap. He picked one up and gaped in shocked. There were pictures on his bachelor party. They were pictures of him and Rose getting very intimate, even though they haven't actually had sex, they definitely looked like they had. "Where did you get these?" he blurted out.

Elena scowled at him. "That's all you have to say about your photo with a stripper?!" she lowered her voice when she realized that the other people in the waiting room were gaping at her. "Your lovely ex-girlfriend Amy Fields personally delivered these to me, she actually thought that I wanted to know about your little adventures. I can safely say that I'm glad she opened my eyes, because I now know what kind of guy you are."

"Amy?" Damon tried to remember her until a name finally clicked and he remembered a cute dark hair girl that had turned into a needy, whiner at the end of their short term relationship. "Elena, I swear it's not what it looks like-"

"These were taken two days before the wedding," Elena shot back. "Did you sleep with someone the day before? The day of the wedding?"

Damon opened his mouth to protest until he remembered that Elena was right, he had practically had an orgy party the day before saying goodbye to his bachelorhood, for a second he thought about lying, but Elena already looked mad enough. "Yes I did, the day before, but I didn't break the contract, we weren't married yet!"

Elena's eyes flashed with hurt. "That's all you have to say? You're worried about the stupid contract?"

"Elena," Damon said weakly. "That was a stupid, I didn't mean-"

"No, now it's my turn to have the last word," she pressed her wedding ring in his hand. "Have a nice life, Damon and goodbye."

-End of Chapter Twenty Seven-

I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something at least before New Year's. Hope you guys have a wonderful 2015!


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

"Easy, easy," Elijah whispered in Katherine's ear for the tenth time ever since she had been release from the hospital that morning and after testifying against Mason so that the bastard could rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life.

Katherine wondered how Elijah managed to help Katherine walk inside their apartment which was several floors up with juggling his non-stop ringing phone and keeping an eye on Karin who was cranky because of lack of sleep.

Katherine felt guilty for all that she had put him through and thanks to Mason she was going to be on bed rest for a least a month, maybe more and if there was one thing that Katherine hated was feeling useless.

Elijah helped her to her bed and nearly cried out in relief when she finally rested on her back. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, something that she hadn't done in months she hated looking sloppy.

"Mama!" Karin cried out as she crawled towards her.

"No, Karin," Elijah scolded as he pulled her back. "Mama is hurt."

"It's ok, Elijah, she's barely going to turn one she won't suffocate me," she patted the side of the bed next to her and Karin crawled towards it and curled next to Katherine, her brown eyes slowly closing in exhaustion. "Besides I think at this moment she just needs her mom,"

Elijah sighed. "You're probably right," without thinking twice he laid down on the bed next to her.

Katherine asked him. "How's Damon doing?" Things had been tense to say the least between Damon and Elena for the last couple of days, Elena had gone as far as to move out and stay at a nearby hotel while she looked for another place to stay, even though Damon had begged her to let him explain, Elena had refused.

Elijah sighed as he shrugged. "Damon is Damon, is like bourbon became his new best friend, but all joking aside I think he really misses her, he took it pretty hard."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "He's not sleeping around is he?"

Elijah let out a small chuckle. "No, he spends half of the day drunk and the other half trying to get Elena to return his calls. But I don't want you to worry about that, it's their problem. You need to concentrate on getting better."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dr. Mikaelson," she stared at his brown eyes and at the smile dancing on his lips. There were dozens of things that she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't find the right words. "Elijah. . ."

She didn't have to say anything, Elijah kissed her first.

* * *

><p>For the past five days Elena had been shut out from the world in a pretty fancy room (she was still using Damon's credit card as punishment) while ordering Chinese take out, and reading about divorce and trying to understand the legal terms.<p>

She ran a hand through her dark hair wondering how the hell people understood these papers. Her cell phone buzz and she saw that it was a text from Katherine. She quickly read the text, it was just Katherine wondering if she would mind babysitting Karin while she went to her checkup.

Five minutes later Elena put on her coat and without bothering to comb her hair went to Elijah and Katherine's apartment. She rang the doorbell and when no one answered she used the door.

When she entered the room she got the whiff of garlic mashed potatoes, rosemary chicken, and red velvet cake. Katherine and Elijah's dining room table was covered in a white tablecloth, fancy silver wear, and a large vase filled with blood red roses.

And there wasn't a single Mikaelson or Gilbert in sight and it was obvious that she had been tricked. Damon was standing there dressed in a suit and looking like his puppy got run over.

Elena sucked in her cheeks. "I'm leaving-"

"Elena, please don't, I didn't mean to trick you, but I didn't think you would show up if you knew that it was me."

"Of course I wouldn't want to show up!" she spat. "I don't want anything to do with you Damon, how many more times do I have to explain? I honestly could care less about your pathetic excuses-"

"You have every right to be angry with me, I shouldn't have done what I did, but that was before I realized I had feelings for you." He grasped her hand. "I love you, Elena and no words can describe how sorry I am. Please let me make it up to you."

"Damon, no," Elena said firmly, she tried to get away from his grasp, but she also didn't want to let go. It seemed too final. "I don't want to go through this again . . . I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if one day you're going to get bored and jump on the first girl that catches your attention-"

"Elena, please," his blue eyes seemed to be wide with desperation. "We don't have to live together, hell I'll give you the divorce if that's what you want, but please give me another chance," when he saw that she was hesitating slightly. "Elena Gilbert, I swear I will spend the rest of my days making is up to you, just please give me another chance."

Elena didn't say anything for a moment, she no longer was squeezing Damon's hand, but their fingers didn't seem to stop touching. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes, her pink lips parted open and before anyone could say anything else she said. "One chance Damon and you better not make me regret it."

She saw as Damon's shoulders relaxed a little and she didn't know if she had suddenly made the best decision of her life or the worst. But she guessed that life had always managed to take her by surprise.

-End of Chapter Twenty Eight-

Next chapter is the Epilogue! Any requests?


End file.
